Complicated
by mss Dhyta
Summary: "Bagaimana pendapatmu?" Ichigo menunggu jawaban yang akan keluar dari bibir Rukia. "Pendapatku?" tapi Rukia hanya mengulang ucapan yang sama. Hingga salah satu dari mereka harus berlari. Chap 6. Cave. RnR?
1. First Time

Complicated by mss dhyta

Bleach by Tite Kubo

Rated T

Summary : Kelompok Shinigami mulai mengungkap sebuah kasus, dan apa yang salah jika sekali lagi mereka dianggap menentang kepolisian?

Hari itu suasana di kantor bagian pembunuhan dan perampokan sedang ramai dan sibuk seperti biasanya, ada beberapa anggota yang membereskan berkas kasus hingga menyortir barang bukti dari TKP. Semuanya dilakukan diruangan yang sama, dengan kesibukan yang berbeda.

Rukia Kuchiki, seorang wanita yang baru saja dipindahkan ke bagian ini hanya bisa menghela nafas ketika harus menghadapi berbagai macam foto dari TKP, hanya foto mayat dan mayat,memang mengerikan pada awalnya tapi lama-kelamaan hanya menjadi aktivitas rutin yang membosankan. Menjadi seorang polisi wanita bagian pembunuhan dan perampokan adalah tantangan sekaligus cobaan pada awalnya, tetapi di bagian akhir mengumpulkan bukti seperti mengumpulkan potongan puzzle berukuran 20 cm, terlalu besar untuk tidak terlihat. Penjahat saat ini beraksi bukan berdasarkan taktik tapi karena emosi.

Rukia meneliti setiap foto yang ada dan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik dari pembunuhan seorang pemimpin sebuah kelompok yang menyelidiki segala kecurangan yang dilakukan oleh aparat pemerintah, jelas Rukia lupa nama kelompok itu dan ia tidak peduli, tetapi ada sesuatu yang menarik hatinya suatu petunjuk.

"Renji!" panggilnya pada seorang pria berambut merah panjang yang diikat, partner kerja sekaligus teman yang baik, cukup asyik untuk diajak diskusi.

Renji Abarai pun menghampiri Rukia dan melihat foto yang ditunjukkan wanita itu, foto yang berisi gambar seorang pria yang cukup tua , tergantung di langit-langit dengan seutas tali, dugaan awal memang bunuh diri.

"Kenapa? Dia bunuh diri kan?" Renji meneliti foto itu dan tidak menemukan kejanggalan di dalamnya. "Ada masalah?" tanyanya lagi meminta kepastian.

"Kau lihat lagi foto ini," Rukia menunjukkan foto lain yang memperlihatkan pria tua malang itu dalam keadaan berbaring setelah diturunkan oleh polisi dari tempatnya tergantung. Yang menonjol dari foto itu hanya warna kemerahan yang berbekas di lehernya memutar seperti bekas tali.

"Ini jelas bukan tali tambang, ini tali yang lebih tipis." Renji mendekatkan lagi foto itu dari matanya melewati jarak baca normal yang biasanya ia lakukan, memastikan agar penglihatannya tidak salah.

Rukia mengangguk. "Jadi kenapa bagian otopsi mengatakan tak ada tanda kekerasan? Jelas sekali kalau ada bekas tali yang lebih tipis dan berbeda dengan tali yang ia gunakan untuk gantung diri," tanya Rukia lagi dan menunjukkan foto awal yang ia berikan kepada Renji.

Renji mengangguk setuju. "Aku juga heran mengapa kasus ini ditutup secara terburu-buru sepertinya ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan," ujar Renji seolah-olah memberikan kesimpulan.

"Kau tahu Renji, aku benci sekali keadaan saat ini, semua kejahatan yang dilakukan orang besar selalu ditutupi serapat mungkin dan kita bawahannya, hanya mampu menggigit jari dan berharap suatu saat kebenaran akan datang."

Renji yang mendengarkan kata-kata itu hanya menunduk dan mengembalikan foto yang ia pegang keatas meja kerja Rukia. "Itulah hidup, maka jadi kuatlah,"

.

.

Gudang yang tak terawat hanya berisi gundukan rumput kering dan beberapa kursi yang sudah rusak itu beberapa hari lalu kosong, dan baru kemarin ditempati oleh sekelompok orang, yang terdiri dari 2 orang wanita dan 5 orang pria. Dan mereka bukanlah orang biasa, atau gembel yang menumpang ditempat tersembunyi itu, mereka bisa menjadi orang yang berbahaya jika ada yang mengusiknya.

Seorang diantara mereka yang berambut putih, dengan tinggi tubuh yang tidak melebihi tinggi seorang mahasiswa normal, mengambil kursi dan menariknya sehingga ia bisa duduk dan berhadapan dengan beberapa orang anggotanya yang sudah mengambil tempat terlebih dahulu.

"Lalu target selanjutnya?" tanyanya kepada 7 orang yang telah membentuk lingkaran dengan sebuah meja ditengahnya.

Seorang lainnya yang berambut hitam dengan kacamata yang bertengger di pangkal hidungnya, menunjukkan foto seorang pria yang terkenal diantara para pejabat. "Kau tahu dia?"

Pria berambut putih dengan mata hijau emerald bernama Hitsugaya Toushiro itu mengambil foto yang disodorkan dan melihat gambar yang ada disana, seorang pria tua dengan dengan kacamata.

"Siapa yang tidak kenal dia?" Hitsugaya mengoper foto itu pada pria berambut oranye di sebelahnya. "Mafia, sekaligus ketua dari kelompok Kumoi kan? Ada apa dengannya sehingga kita harus menyerangnya?"

Ishida menyodorkan selembar berita dari potongan koran. Hitsugaya menerimanya dan membaca huruf tebal yang tercetak diatasnya.

_Ginrei Hyora ditemukan Tewas di Ruang Kerjanya. Dugaan Polisi, Kepala Penyelidikan Pekerjaan Aparat itu Bunuh Diri._

Hitsugaya mengangguk tanda mengerti dan mengoper lagi potongan kertas itu pada Ichigo Kurosaki, pria berambut oranye yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Kau yakin dengan dugaanmu?" tanya Hitsugaya memastikan 'tuduhan' yang dilontarkan Ishida secara tidak langsung. "Bahwa Hyora dibunuh oleh kelompok Kumoi?"

Ishida Uryuu, pria berkacamata itu mengangguk dan menunjukkan sebundel penyelidikannya. "2 hari sebelum malam itu salah satu anak buah Kumoi yang bernama Hanza Nukui menyamar menjadi seorang petugas listrik dan memeriksa rumah milik Hyora, sekaligus memasang alat penyadap, aku menemukan salah satu diantaranya." Ishida menunjukkan sebuah bulatan kecil berwarna hitam yang sepertinya telah sedikit rusak.

"Lalu setelah mengetahui kegiatan sehari-hari Hyora, Nukui menyusup kedalam ruang kerja Hyora dan bersembunyi menunggu Hyora masuk dan meneliti berkas-berkas. Setelah itu dia membius pria itu dan menyekiknya dengan tali tipis lalu menggantungnya dan kabur melalui jendela ruangan kerja Hyora, walaupun jendelanya berterasi tetap saja mudah dibuka dan ditutup tanpa meninggalkan jejak," jelas Ishida dan menyudahi penjelasannya, begitu juga Hitsugaya yang telah selesai membaca bundel laporan milik Ishida.

"Tak salah, kami menyusupkanmu di kepolisian, lalu bagaimana dengan tanggapan polisi?" tanya Hitsugaya lagi. Ishida mengangguk dan menaikkan kacamatanya yang mulai melorot.

"Mereka menutup kasus dengan dugaan bunuh diri."

Hitsugaya menghela nafas. Sedangkan Ichigo menggebrak meja dengan penuh emosi, menyaksikan ketidakjujuran hukum yang ada disekitar mereka. "Kalau begitu sekarang juga kita harus melakukannya," Ichigo berdiri dari tempatnya duduk tetapi tangan kanan Hitsugaya merentang dan menutupi langkahnya.

"Kita siapkan senjata hari ini dan kita serang besok," ucapnya dan melangkah menuju 2 buah koper, Hitsugaya membuka salah satu kopernya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pistol semi otomatis. "Besok aku, Kurosaki dan Chad, kita beraksi,"

.

.

Rukia memasuki rumah itu dengan terburu-buru bersamaan dengan langkah Renji yang juga terlihat begitu cemas. Langkah kaki mereka menapak pada lantai kayu, disebuah rumah milik seorang mafia terkenal yang anehnya masih dilindungi oleh pemerintah, karena tak ada bukti yang menunjukkan mereka bersalah.

"Pagi," Rukia membungkukkan badanya memberi hormat pada Aizen Sousuke, yang merupakan kepala polisi untuk semua bagian, singkat kata ia adalah atasan Rukia dan Renji.

Aizen berhenti berbincang dengan seorang pria yang ada dihadapannya dan memandang Rukia serta Renji dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut, memperhatikan dan mencoba membaca sesuatu dari wajah mereka.

"Kau, adik dari Byakuya?" tanyanya secara langsung, setelah membaca nama yang tertempel di dada kiri Rukia.

"Benar pak, saya Rukia Kuchiki," jawab Rukia dengan penuh hormat, kalau saja bukan karena pria itu adalah atasannnya dia tidak akan menjawab sebaik itu.

"Dan kau?" tanya Aizen menunjuk Renji yang berada di sebelah Rukia.

Renji ikut membungkuk dan menjawab pertanyaan Aizen. "Saya Renji Abarai. Pak," jawabnya dengan tegas dan hanya ditanggapi dengan seulas senyuman dari wajah tampan Aizen.

"Kalian tahu kenapa kalian bertugas malam ini?" tanya Aizen memastikan seberapa dalamnya mereka tahu masalah yang sedang mereka hadapi.

"Kami akan menjaga Kumoi-sama dari kelompok Shinigami kan?"

Aizen mengangguk tanda ia sudah tidak meragukan dua orang itu. "Kalian akan di sini bersama dengan 10 personil polisi,"

"Maaf pak, saya ingin menanyakan sesuatu," potong Rukia, membuat Aizen meliriknya dengan tatapan yang membuat Rukia mampu gemetar ketakutan.

"Ya, Kuchiki?"

"Bukankah selama ini kelompok Shinigami telah membantu kita memecahkan beberapa kasus, kenapa kita harus menangkap mereka?"

Aizen tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Rukia, seolah-olah ia menertawakan pertanyaan wanita itu. Sedangkan Renji hanya mampu menelan ludahnya, ia berpikir satu hal Rukia telah lancang dan ia harap Aizen sedang dalam mood yang baik untuk meladeninya.

"Kau tahu, secara tidak langsung mereka telah membuat kita malu, seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa kita tidak berguna, dan butuh bantuan mereka, kau mengerti?" jawab Aizen dengan menekankan pada kata-kata akhirnya, hanya mampu membuat Rukia terpaku dan mengangguk.

"Terimakasih atas jawabannya Aizen-sama," Rukia membungkukkan badan lagi, sedangkan sedetik kemudian Aizen sudah maju meninggalkannya.

.

.

Ishida yang berada di sebuah van yang diparkir tidak jauh dari rumah keluarga Kumoi memperhatikan beberapa layar komputer yang terpasang di dalamnya menunjukkan gambar beberapa ruangan di rumah keluarga Kumoi. Ishida mendekatkan sebuah handy talkie ke bibirnya dan mengucapkan beberapa kata yang disambut senyuman oleh 3 orang yang berada di suatu tempat untuk menyusup ke dalam rumah yang dijaga 22 polisi.

"Siap? Aku sudah mengawasi beberapa tempat, kalian mulai beraksi pukul 00.00 seperti yang telah kita sampaikan. Ichigo jaga emosimu dan jangan berbuat ceroboh. Hitsugaya alihkan perhatian para petugas lalu Chad kau mengerti tugasmu kan?"

Mereka bertiga mengangguk dan menjawab dengan jawaban singkat yang sama. Lalu tinggal menunggu pukul 00.00 permainan akan dimulai.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan disana?" tanya Rukia pada 2 orang yang sedang berjaga dipintu belakang.

Orang-orang yang sedang menjaga pintu itu menjawab dengan handy talkie yang mereka genggam. "Baik,"

"Bersiaplah waktunya telah tiba,"

Rukia melirik jam dinding berwarna emas yang tergantung di dinding, 23.57. 3 menit lagi ia akan membuat para penjahat aneh itu tertangkap, malam ini.

"Kalian beritahu aku kalau ada yang mencurigakan," Rukia melanjutkan kembali kata-katanya, tetapi tak ada jawaban. Hanya suara jangkrik yang berbunyi dan membuat Rukia mengerutkan dahinya, dan melirik jam sekali lagi. Tepat pukul 12.00 malam dan Rukia yakin ini saatnya.

"Halo, penjaga 10 kau mendengar suaraku?"

Masih tak ada jawaban, dan secara reflek Rukia segera berlari meninggalkan dua petugas yang bersamanya, menjaga pintu ruang kerja Kumoi. Beberapa detik kemudian setelah Rukia menjauh dari pandangan dan menuju tangga di pegangan tangga yang berada dekat dengan tempat mereka berdiri seorang pria bertopeng hitam yang hanya menutupi wajahnya sampai ke hidung menunjukkan seulas senyum, ketika kedua petugas itu akan menyerang. Mereka diserang dengan tendangan dan pukulan secara tiba-tiba dari pria itu membuat mereka berdua pingsan.

Di tempat lain Rukia buru-buru turun dari tangga tanpa menyadari ada sebuah tali yang bergelantungan dipinggir tangga. Ia menuju pintu belakang dan memegang handy talkienya dengan erat.

"Renji, kau masih disana?" tanya Rukia pada seseorang yang berada di pintu depan rumah itu.

"Iya, Rukia ada apa?"

"Mereka sepertinya sudah masuk melalui pintu belakang," Rukia yang tadinya terus berlari berhenti ketika melihat 2 orang petugasnya telah pingsan didepan pintu belakang yang terbuka.

"Renji! Sekarang kau menuju ruangan Kumoi-sama!" Rukia berlari kembali menuju lantai 2 dengan terburu-buru.

.

.

Tetapi dilain tempat Renji masih sibuk menghadapi seseorang yang telah mencegahnya menuju ruangan yang dimaksud Rukia, sebuah tembakan dimulai, dan otomatis ia harus membalas. Sayangnya ia bukan ahli dalam hal tembak-menembak sehingga hanya membuat penjahat bertopeng putih-yang sempat ia lihat tadi menyerang mereka dengan leluasa.

"Sial, bagaimana bisa?" Renji mengisi kembali pelurunya dan menembakkannya ke arah rak-rak buku tempat penjahat itu bersembunyi ia yakin tembakannya benar-benar meleset, beberapa personilnya telah pingsan dihajar oleh anggota shinigami yang saat ini menyerangnya . Dan sialnya ia sendirian sekarang.

.

.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, dan sebuah suara tembakan langsung menyeruak di dalamnya. Kumoi memegang sepucuk pistol yang selalu ia simpan dan mengarahkan moncongnya ke arah pintu tempat seseorang masuk. Ichigo yang masih mengenakan topeng segera bersembunyi di balik meja kerja, dan membuat perhatian Kumoi benar-benar tersita.

"Kau, shingami sialan! Buat apa kau menyerangku?" ucapnya mendekati meja kerjanya, perlahan-lahan berusaha tanpa meninggalkan suara.

"Kalau kalian mau membuktikan sesuatu sebaiknya kalian tahu posisi kalian," lanjutnya lagi dan terus maju menuju meja kerja itu, dengan Ichigo yang bersembunyi dibawahnya.

"Jangan anggap remeh aku," moncong pistol itu sekarang terarah pada Ichigo yang duduk dibawah meja dengan pistol yang juga terancung pada kepala Kumoi yang menunduk.

"Kau tahu, aku punya bukiti yang cukup kali ini,"

"Tapi kau tak punya kesempatan yang cukup, shinigami,"

Ichigo tersenyum dan membuat Kumoi menatap dengan heran. "Siapa bilang,"

Secara tiba-tiba pecahan kaca berhamburan dari jendela dan membuat Kumoi berbalik, sedetik kemudian sebuah panah bersarang di perutnya. Ia menatap sang penembak dari balik kaca yang pecah.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kau tak bisa berbuat apa-apa Kumoi," Ichigo bangkit dan meninggalkan Kumoi yang telah pingsan setelah panah yang dilumuri obat itu mengenainya.

Ichigo melirik, ke kiri dan kanan memperhatikan isi ruangan itu. "Ishida dimana tempatnya?"

"Kau melihat sebuah pot kan, letakkan disitu," jawab Ishida singkat, dan setelah itu suara handy talkie kembali berbunyi.

"Ichigo cepat keluar dari ruangan itu, ada yang datang,"

Ichigo yang telah meletakkan berkas yang dimaksud ke dalam sebuah pot yang berisi tanaman. Telinga Ichigo yang peka mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekati ruangan itu. Dan sedetik kemudian ia mendengar suara seorang wanita memanggilnya.

"Berhenti atau kutembak,"

Ichigo yang hendak kabur dari jendela segera mengangkat tangannya dan berbalik melihat siapa yang hendak menangkapnya kali ini, seorang wanita pendek dengan warna mata yang unik.

Rukia tetap mengarahkan moncong pistol yang ia pegang ke dada Ichigo, sementara itu matanya mencari Kumoi yang ternyata sudah tergeletak, ia tidak tahu pria itu pingsan atau mati.

"Apa yang kau laku..."

"Di hanya pingsan tenang saja," potong Ichigo dan membuat Rukia sedikit bernafas lega ia bisa disalahkan jika Kumoi meninggal begitu saja.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan shinigami, aku kira temanmu sudah tertangkap oleh temanku," Rukia mendekati dengan pucuk pistol yang tetap mengarah pada Ichigo.

"Mana mungkin dia penembak yang hebat dan setahuku temanmu itu bukan penembak yang handal, dan aku heran pada kalian para polisi, kami membuka kasus yang sebenarnya kalian sembunyikan, apakah itu tindakan kriminal?" Ichigo tetap mengangkat kedua tangannya, jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kanannya masih belum bergerak.

"Kalian memang tidak membunuh tapi kalian membuatnya pingsan dan panik, kau tahu menyusup kedalam rumah seseorang adalah tindakan kriminal,"

Langkah kaki Rukia semakin mendekati Ichigo yang telah menggerakkan jari telunjuk tangan kirinya, memberi isyarat pada Chad yang masih berada di luar sana.

"Ah, kalau begitu jangan pernah bicara tentang kriminal kepada penjahat, kau tahu kami melakukannya atas kebenaran,"

Rukia melihat jari tangan Ichigo yang bergerak dengan tatapan curiga, "Kebenaran?"

"Setidaknya, aku bisa menebak kau masih sangat baru di kepolisian, kau tidak akan mengerti maksudku,"

Rukia mampu melihat bayangan seorang pria dari luar jendela, jari telunjuk Rukia segera menekan pelatuk dan menimbulkan suara tembakan kearah jendela, sementara itu Ichigo segera menunduk dan memukul jendela dengan pistol yang sudah ada digenggamannya, hingga menimbulkan suara pecahan kaca lainnya.

Rukia yang masih tidak fokus jelas tidak bisa menembak Ichigo yang menjauh dan keluar dari jendela dengan cepat, walaupun ia yakin tembakannya tak akan meleset tetapi ia tidak bisa melanggar prinsipnya tentang bagaimana ia tidak boleh membunuh penjahat sekalipun.

.

.

Lalu beberapa menit kemudian mereka bertiga berhasil berkumpul di van yang dikendarai oleh Ishida. Setelah baku tembak antara Renji dan Hitsugaya yang berakhir dengan kekalahan telak Renji –Hitsugaya berhasil kabur dari tembakan Renji, dan Ichigo yang berhasil kabur dari Rukia berkat bantuan Chad.

"Hei, Ichigo sudah kukatakan apa kan, kali ini kau benar-benar hampir tertangkap," omel Ishida dengan tangan yang tetap menempel pada setir.

"Sudahlah yang penting misi kita berhasil kan?"

"Tapi kan…"

"Chad terimakasih ya tadi kau sudah membantuku," Ichigo memotong ucapan Ishida dan melihat Chad yang hanya terdiam.

"Kenapa?"

"Tadi tembakan wanita itu hampir mengenai kepalaku, terlalu tepat," Chad menjelaskan sesuatu yang membuat Ichigo terkejut.

"Ternyata wanita itu lebih baik darpada pria berambut merah itu," sekarang gantian Hitsugaya yang menambahkan sesuatu, Ichigo melirik Hitsugaya dengan tatapan heran.

"Jadi, sebaiknya kau berhati-hati padanya Ichigo,"

.

.

A/N

Argh!!! Maaf telah membuat fic abal lain *nunduk-nunduk gaje*

Dan buat yang udah baca note mss dengan terpaksa mss mengubah judulnya *Maaf lagi!!*

Oke deh mss gak pengen banyak omong…

RnR?


	2. Second Time?

Complicated by Mss dhyta

Bleach by Tite Kubo

Warning : AU, OOC

.

.

Pagi itu media kembali gempar, setelah ada salah satu media yang mendapatkan pesan dari kelompok shinigami. Seperti biasanya kelompok itu selalu menghubungi salah satu media secara acak dan memberitahu dimana mereka meletakkan petunjuk, atau pengungkap kasus.

Dan kemarin Karakura Pos lah yang mendapatkan pesan keberuntungan itu, ternyata berada di dalam pot.

"Jadi, bagaimana penjelasanmu Rukia?"

Rukia menatap seseorang bermata hitam denga rambut panjang dan ekspresi datar yang berada di hadapannya, tak lain adalah kakaknya sendiri.

"Maaf, Byakuya-sama kemarin ketika aku sudah berhasil membuat salah satu penjahat tersudut tapi teman mereka mengalihkan perhatianku dan…"

"Cukup, lalu penjelasanmu Renji." Byakuya memotong ucapan Rukia ditengah penjelasannya, hal itu hanya membuat Rukia takut dan semakin segan terhadap kakak kandungnya itu.

"Ketika aku menerima perintah untuk naik ke lantai 2, aku diserang oleh seseorang dengan topeng putih yang bersembunyi dibalik rak buku. Sepertinya dia masuk melalui pintu belakang,"

Byakuya mengangguk mengerti, " Aku harap kalian berdua memberi laporan dan ciri-ciri anggota kelompok shinigami yang kalian lihat itu, dan serahkan malam ini juga mengerti?"

"Mengerti!"

.

.

Rukia dan Renji keluar dari ruangan itu dengan muka pucat, mereka lelah akibat kejadian kemarin malam. Ternyata setelah adegan tembak-menembak dan kejar-kejaran yang mereka alami. Secara tiba-tiba kumpulan media menyerang mereka dan menerobos masuk begitu saja.

Dan parahnya ternyata kelompok itu –kelompok shinigami, berhasil mengabari salah satu media yang beruntung mendapatkan lotre pengungkapan kasus. Dan berhasil menjadi headline hari berikutnya.

"Kenapa mereka begitu menyebalkan." Keluh Renji sembari menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan, sedikit melepas lelah.

"Maksudmu siapa?"

"Shinigami, mereka telah membuat kita repot, aku heran kenapa mereka begitu gencar mengungkap kasus yang tidak begitu penting." Keluhnya lagi dengan kaki yang melangkah ke depan, diikuti dengan Rukia yang menuju lantai 2 tempat ia bekerja.

"Kasus tidak penting bagaimana? Ternyata kasus yang kemarin kita bicarakan benar-benar kasus pembunuhan kan?"

Renji memencet tombol lift dan menunggunya terbuka di depan pintu lift. "Memang sih tapi cara pengungkapan mereka itu terlalu sensasional hanya menimbulkan kerepotan, dan omelan buat kita."

Rukia hanya mendengarkan ocehan Renji dengan malas, terlalu sulit untuk menjelaskan sesuatu kepada babon yang sedang mengeluh. Tapi ia masih tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan yang diungkapkan salah satu anggota Shinigami yang dihadapinya kemarin.

Pintu lift terbuka dan sekilas Rukia melihat beberapa orang yang keluar dari lift salah satunya adalah seorang pria dengan topi yang menutupi kepalanya, tapi sekilas Rukia bisa melihat mata coklat milik pria itu, mata coklat yang indah dan membuatnya sedikit terpaku.

"Hei, Rukia ayo masuk."

Rukia segera melangkah masuk kedalam lift dan membiarkan punggung pria yang membuatnya terpaku itu pergi.

.

.

Malam benar-benar sudah larut, tapi Rukia masih harus terpaku di depan layar komputernya mengetik segala kronologis yang terjadi ketika ia melawan kelompok shinigami itu, ternyata sebagian ucapan Renji benar, mereka telah membuat dia –dan para kepolisian kerepotan.

Rukia menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi dan memijat sekitar matanya dengan kedua jarinya, sedikit melepas lelah dan menyeruput kopi yang sudah tidak hangat lagi. Ia melirik meja Renji dan melihat pria berambut merah itu telah tertidur dengan cairan –iler, yang menetes di atas keyboard. Mungkin Rukia baru membangunkannya setelah ia selesai.

Rukia mengetik soal ciri-ciri pria yang telah kabur di hadapannya kemarin malam, ia berusaha mengingat semuanya, topeng hitam, matanya, rambutnya dan tinggi badan.

"Topeng hitam, mata coklat, rambut oranye dan tingginya…"

Rukia berpikir sejenak, kadang ia benar-benar merasa terlalu pendek untuk mengira-ngira tinggi seseorang. Walaupun ia tidak mau mengakui soal dirinya yang begitu pendek.

"Sekitar 170 cm."

Rukia berpikir lagi menyandarkan kepalanya dan mengingat sesuatu yang menurutnya sangat penting.

"Mata coklat…"

Dan ia baru menyadari kalau mata yang berwarna sama baru saja ia temui di depan pintu lift.

.

.

"Hei, Ichigo,"

Pemilik mata coklat itu menatap Ishida dengan tatapan bertanya ada-apa.

"Bagaimana dengan laporan yang kau terima dari Hanatarou?" tanya Ishida sembari mengulurkan tangannya ke depan.

"Belum ada."

"Maksudmu, belum ada kasus yang mencurigakan hari ini?" Tanya Ishida dengan ragu-ragu, ia sedikit tidak yakin ketika meminta Ichigo mengambil laporan mingguan dari Hanatarou.

"Sepertinya, aku juga tidak mengerti. Bagaimana dengan usaha kita kemarin ada hasil?"

"Lumayan, setelah Karakura Pos menerima laporan kita mereka langsung menjadikan headline dan jelas itu membuat polisi secara terpaksa menahan Kumoi dan anak buahnya. Lagipula bukti yang kita dapatkan valid." jawab Hitsugaya dengan tenang, ia tetap bersandar pada kursinya dengan remote televisi di tangan kanan.

Ichigo mengangguk. "Baguslah."

Ishida yang sejak tadi menangkap ada sesuatu yang aneh segera melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan. "Ada masalah?"

Ichigo hanya bisa menggeleng, sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya kebetulan yang sangat membuatnya terganggu. "Tidak, tidak ada,"

.

.

Rukia yang masih sibuk dengan beberapa hal yang menurutnya sangat penting berusaha untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan pertemuanny dengan orang yang memiliki mata yang sama dengan mata anggota Shinigami. Terlalu konyol bisa saja orang yang ia temui memakai contact lens atau sebaliknya anggota Shinigami itu yang memakai contact lens.

"Rukia, kau dipanggil Aizen-sama,"

Rukia mengerutkan dahinya, ia tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa seorang kepala polisi memanggilnya, biasanya hal itu hanya akan terjadi bila ia melakukan kesalahan yang sangat besar tapi, Rukia tidak ingin berpikir telalu panjang sebaiknya ia segera menyambut panggilan itu.

.

.

Aizen menunggu di dalam ruangannya dengan tenang, tanpa memperlihatkan ekspresi yang sebenarnya ia terlihat seperti tidak memiliki masalah apapun, walaupun sebenarnya ada suatu hal yang mengganggunya. Matanya jeli melihat beberapa berkas yang ia terima kemarin dari Byakuya, ia membacanya dengan seksama dan mendapatkan sedikit penyelesaian terhadap hal yang sedikit ia cemaskan.

Tok…tok…

Aizen tidak menjawab ketukan pintu itu dan membiarkan si pengetuk pintu masuk, memberi hormat padanya dan menunggu dirinya bicara.

"Jadi, saya dengar anda memanggil saya Aizen-sama." Rukia mencoba memastikan hal tentang berita yang mengatakan kalau ia dipanggil, kurang lebih sebenarnya hanya formalitas belaka.

"Benar, aku dengar dari Byakuya kau telah melihat salah satu anggota shinigami?" tanya Aizen dengan mata yang tersorot tajam pada Rukia membuat wanita itu hanya mampu menjawab tanpa mengelak.

"Saya hanya melihat sebagian wajahnya yang tidak tertutup topeng, karena keadaan waktu itu saya tidak begitu memperhatikannya." jelas Rukia tanpa pembelaan apapun bagi dirinya, jika kepala polisi yang satu ini kejam bisa habis dia karena penjelasannya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu kau yang akan jadi kepala untuk penyelidikan ini." Aizen kali ini membuat Rukia benar-benar nyaris terlonjak kaget.

"Sa…ya?"

"Tentu saja, aku mendengar kemampuan menembakmu sangat bagus, dan dilihat dari kejadian selama ini aku yakin para anggota shinigami penembak yang handal. Selain itu sepertinya kau sedikit tertarik dengan kasus ini nona Kuchiki." Jelasnya tetap memandang mata violet Rukia, dan tatapan itu benar-benar menusuk, membuat Rukia segan untuk berbohong.

"Benar, kalau begitu saya ucapkan terimakasih Aizen-sama." Rukia menundukkan badannya seolah-olah menunjukkan ucapan terimakasih bagi pria itu.

Aizen hanya tersenyum, dan menunjuk pintu keluar dengan tangan kanannya, hanya isyarat yang membuat Rukia tahu apa maksudnya.

"Saya permisi dulu Aizen-sama."

Setelah keluar dari ruangan itu Rukia masih bertanya-tanya dalam hati bagaimana bisa ia ditunjuk sebagai kepala penyelidikan untuk masalah ini, selain itu ia juga masih memikirkan reaksi kakaknya yang mungkin akan sangat mengerikan.

.

.

Black Café adalah sebuah café dengan nuansa gelap yang menyebabkan beberapa orang merasa nyaman di dalamnya. Mungkin bagi pasangan muda untuk berpacaran dan bagi orang-orang seperti Ichigo untuk merasakan ketenangan. Suasananya selalu sunyi dan diiringi dengan musik klasik yang membuatnya tenang.

Sebuah coklat panas telah tiba diatas mejanya, wajahnya serius ketika menghadapi sebuah laptop yang berada di atas mejanya ia sendirian hari itu tak menunggu siapapun dan tak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun.

Tangannya dengan lincah mengetikkan beberapa kata, menuliskan lapoaran tentang hal yang ia dan kelompoknya lakukan semalam. Sebagai sebuah laporan hal yang ia ketikkan tentu saja haru runtut dan tidak boleh kurang sedikitpun.

Blackberry Ichigo bergetar menandakan ada seseorang yang menghubunginya.

"Ah! Ichigo anakku!!! Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Apakah baik-baik saja? Kau tidak tertangkapkan?"

Ichigo menjauhkan handphonennya dari daun telinga dan membiarkan orang tua yang ia anggap aneh itu mengoceh sesukanya.

"Bisa kau diam dan berhenti berteriak, orang tua!" sekarang giliran Ichigo membalas dengan suara mengancam yang bisa membuat orang lain bergidik ngeri, tapi untuk orang tua yang ia hadapai saat ini nada mengancam itu seperti makanan setiap ia menelepon anaknya itu.

"…"

"Jadi ada apa?"

"Besok ayah akan mengadakan konfrensi pers untuk memperkenalkan kau sebagai penerus perusahaan Kurosaki."

Ichigo menghentikan tangan kanannya yang memegang cangkir , dan kembali menurunkannya meletakkan di atas meja. "Haruskah secepat itu?"

"Kau tahu media mulai bertanya tentang siapa penerusku, setidaknya aku ingin kau muncul sekali saja, lagipula tidak akan ada yang menduga kau adalah salah satu anggota Shinigami. Mereka selalu berpikir bahwa anggota Shinigami adalah orang melarat yang tidak punya kerjaan."

Ichigo menyeruput coklat panasnya dan menghela nafas. "Terserah, jangan buat acara yang terlalu heboh dan…"

"Baiklah Ichigo!!! Sebaiknya kau jaga dirimu baik-baik dan jangan lupa cari pacar sampai jumpa!"

Ichigo tidak menjawab dan segera membanting handphonenya, menahan rasa kesal ketika ayahnya meminta ia untuk mencari pacar, padahal ayahnya lah yang membuatnya tak memiliki waktu untuk mendapatkan seorang wanita.

"Dasar ayah baka!"

.

.

Hitsugaya melangkahkan kaki keluar dari sebuah minimarket dengan gontai, bersama dengan pacarnya Hinamori. Mata hijau emeraldnya terlihat lelah dan Hinamori sangat mengerti itu.

"Apakah penyerangan kemarin benar-benar membuatmu lelah?" Hinamori berjalan tanpa menatap Hitsugaya yang berada di sampingnya, tangan kirinya mengangkat kantong belanjaan yang berisi bahan makanan untuk beberapa hari di markas.

"Sedikit, sebenarnya bukan itu yang aku pikirkan ada sedikit hal yang menggangguku." Hitsugaya terus melanjutkan perjalanannya dan menuntun Hinamori ketika menyebrangi jalan.

"Masalah apa?"

Hitsugaya hanya terdiam. "Nanti jika sudah benar-benar membuatku yakin baru aku beritahu."

Hinamori hanya mengangguk mengerti, setidaknya ia tahu kalau Hitsugaya bukan orang yang menyembunyikan sesuatu diantara mereka semua, kelompok Shinigami. Tapi Hitsugaya bukan juga orang yang ceroboh mengumbar segala berita yang belum pasti dan membuat mereka panik begitu saja.

"Setidaknya ceritakanlah jika memang ada masalah, kami akan membantu."

.

.

Mata coklat Ichigo melirik pada taskbar laptopnya, menunjukkan pukul 5 dan ia sudah harus kembali ke apartementnya mengurus beberapa hal termasuk persiapannya untuk menghadapi konfrensi pers besok pagi. Ia sudah membayar coklat panasnya dan ia bisa keluar dari café itu dengan tenang.

Tepat saat ia membuka pintu dari kaca untuk keluar dari café itu, terdengar suara teriakan sekaligus tembakan dari dalam bank yang berada di sebelah cafe. Insting Ichigo bekerja dengan cepat ia bisa memastikan bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi di dalam dan ia harus bergerak sebelum ada korban.

.

.

Rukia benar-benar merutuk dalam hati, niatnya mengambil uang di bank benar-benar membawa bencana, ia terjebak di dalam bank karena sebuah perampokan, dengan sandera tentunya. Ia jelas terganggu walaupun bagian perampokan jelas bukan porsinya tapi ia adalah polisi ia harus melayani masyarakat, tapi tanpa pistol bagaimana bisa.

"Sial kenapa pistol itu kuletakkan di mobil." Rutuk Rukia dalam hati.

Ia melihat keadaan dan jumlah penjahat, ada 4 orang, yang menggunakan masker hitam dan jaket hitam berada di depan pintu masuk, dan 2 yang lain menyiapkan karung yang akan diisi uang, salah satu diantara mereka berdua memegang pistol yang diarahkan ke pelipis seorang wanita salah satu pegawai bank, sisanya memegang sebuah pistol dan berada tidak jauh dari tempat Rukia merundukkan kepalanya.

Rukia benar-benar kesal, tapi jelas ia tidak bisa hanya diam saja, ia bisa di skors karena hal ini.

Rukia mencari sesuatu dari kantongnya, tas tangannya disita dan diambil isinya oleh si perampok, dan membuatnya tidak bisa menghubungi siapapun.

"Tetap merunduk, atau akan kutembak salah satu dari kalian." Ancam salah satu anggota penjahat yang memakai masker hitam dan jaket serta kaos bertuliskan I Love Japan, terlalu berkebalikan dengan hal yang ia lakukan.

Rukia menemukannya, sebuah pisau lipat, tapi bagaimana ia bisa melakukannya. Rukia melirik wanita disebelahnya yang merunduk dengan gemetar. Rambutnya oranye kecoklatan, dan ia terlihat menggenggam sesuatu ditangannya.

"Hei, apakah itu pisau?" Rukia berbisik pelan dan menarik perhatian wanita itu, ia mengangguk dan menyerahkannya pada Rukia.

"Apakah ini akan berguna?"

"Tentu saja, terimakasih."

Rukia memegang sebuah pisau lipat lagi dan segera menjalankan rencannya, resiko yang ia hadapi adalah ia mati sebagai pahlawan. Ya semoga saja.

.

.

Ichigo menyiapkan segalanya di gank yang bersebalahan dengan bank itu, hanya sebuah pistol, dan untungnya ia memiliki izin memiliki senjata api, maka aman baginya untuk menggunakan pistol tanpa topeng.

Ichigo melihat keluar dan tersenyum puas ketika ada sebuah mobil truk tertutup terparkir manis di depan bank itu, dengan mesin yang menyala.

"Tinggal hajar temannya yang di dalam mobil dan serang yang di dalam bank." Ichigo mulai menjalankan rencana pertamanya.

Tangan kiri Ichigo mengetuk jendela pengemudi dan menunggu orang itu membuka jendelannya.

"Hei, ada apa," kalimat pria dengan kacamata itu tercekat ditenggorokan ketika Ichigo mengacungkan pucuk pistol tepat di kepalanya.

"Keluar dengan damai atau mati?"

.

.

Author Note : Yei!!! Selamat Tahun baru!! Kelihatannya kali ini mss cepet update ya? Lagi ad aide nih hehehe

Dan sekalian buat merayakan tahun baru ^^

Buat balasan review sudah tersedia di PM masing masing

Kecuali beberapa yang gak login…

Namie Amalia males login : hehe kayaknya emang aku bikin kebanyakan romance ya XDD

Ichakuchiki : iya ini fic yang kemarin judulnya Love to Kill tapi udah mss ubah judulnya..

Ruki_ya : Wah bagus deh kalau suka… eh gak papa kan sekali-kali Aizen keliatan baik *dipentung*

RnR? Again?


	3. Hate you at first time

Complicated by mss dhyta

Bleach by Tite Kubo

Rated T

Second and Third.

Rukia melihat perampok yang berada di dekatnya, ia menghela nafas panjang, menelan ludah dan mulai merangkak perlahan-lahan menuju penjahat itu, diikuti lirikan mata wanita berambut oranye kecoklatan yang tadi telah memberikannya sebilah pisau.

Setelah sampai di bagian ujung dari kursi yang berderet Rukia menarik nafas dalam lagi dan mulai menjalankan rencananya.

"Tidak! Ada Tikus!" Rukia berteriak ketakutan dan berdiri sambil mengangkat kaki kanan dan kirinya secara bergantian, membuat semua orang meliriknya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Tikus! Aku benci tikus!" Rukia berteriak lagi dan membuat perampok yang berada di dekatnya terganggu dan hendak menggertak Rukia dengan pistol yang ada di tangannya sebelum Rukia menjegal kakinya dan membuat penjahat itu terjatuh.

"Hei apa yang kau laku…"

"Kau berdiri pelan-pelan, letakkan senjatamu atau kupotong lehermu?" Rukia menempelkan pisau lipat yang ia genggam dengan tangan kanannya tepat di leher pria itu.

Perampok itu melepaskan senjata yang ia genggam di tangan kanannya, ia sadar secepat apapun gerakannya pelatuk pistol tak akan berbunyi setelah lehernya terpotong nanti.

Rukia terus menempelkan pisau yang ia genggam di leher perampok itu dan membiarkannya berdiri dengan pisau yang masih menempel ditubuhnya, sekarang pisau itu menempel tepat di dadanya, tepat di jantung.

"Hei! Kau apa yang kau lakukan!" salah satu penjahat yang memegang karung berisi uang mulai mengalihkan pekerjaannya dan menatap Rukia serta perampok itu dengan tatapan kesal.

"Lepaskan wanita itu dan pergi dari sini atau temanmu akan kubunuh." ancam Rukia tanpa membalikkan wajahnya, ia tetap berbalik dan menempelkan pisau itu tepat di dada perampok itu. Rukia bisa merasakan kalau orang yang dihadapinya bergetar ketakutan dan samar ia bisa melihat pria itu menggeleng, meminta temannya mengalah dan membiarkan dia tetap hidup.

Perampok yang memegang karung itu melirik pada temannya yang lain, yang menyandera seorang pegawai bank, meminta tanggapan sekaligus penyelesaian.

"Bunuh saja dia."

Rukia bisa mendengar kata-kata itu dilontarkan dengan jelas oleh salah satu dari mereka. Rukia tetap tidak berbalik, tapi ia bisa melihat dari arah jam 9, kalau salah satu penjahat yang tadi berjaga di dekat pintu mengarahkan pistol padanya.

"Dan kami akan membunuhmu."

.

.

Ichigo menepuk pundak perampok yang telah ia ikat di dalam mobil box dan membiarkan perampok itu pingsan setelah pistolnya membentur tengkuk perampok itu. Kaki Ichigo melangkah menuju pintu masuk bank yang sepi. Pintu bank itu di lapisi kaca yang hanya bisa melihat keluar jika berada di dalam, sedangkan dari luar hanya terlihat hitam, bahkan tidak ada yang bisa dilihat, jadi yang harus dilakukan Ichigo adalah mendobrak pintu dan bersiap sedia jika ada tembakan yang menerjangnya.

Ichigo menghela nafas panjang dan mulai membuka pintu bank yang tak terkunci itu.

.

.

Rukia menelan ludah, dan menyadari kesalahan dalam usahanya. Ia salah langkah dan tidak memperkirakan jumlah penjahat yang keempat dan hanya bisa berharap dia akan menjadi pahlawan setelah ini.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Satu langkah dan.

Rukia merunduk dengan cepat dan melemparkan pisau yang ia genggam dengan tangan kirinya tepat di kaki pria yang mengarahkan pistol padanya.

Rukia tak sempat melihat reaksi pria itu dan segera mengambil pistol milik perampok yang ia sandera, berguling dan berdiri dengan posisi siap mengarahkan pucuk pistol dengan tangan kanan kearah perampok yang menyandera pegawai bank.

"Sekarang, bagaimana?" tangan kiri Rukia yang memegang pisau yang masih ia simpan menekan perampok yang ia sandera ke dinding tepat di dadanya.

"Aku bisa membunuh temanmu, sekaligus kau dalam sekali tembak."

Secara tiba-tiba setelah kejadian yang begitu cepat, 2 kali ledakan pistol terdengar dan berikutnya Rukia melihat 2 perampok yang ia hadapi tersungkur memegangi kaki mereka, termasuk perampok yang menyandera pegawai bank, Rukia memindahkan pandangannya ke arah pintu masuk bank. Dan saat itu juga ia melihat seorang pria dengan rambut oranye yang menggenggam sebuah pistol.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Ichigo pun menatap Rukia dengan tatapan tak percaya, mereka benar-benar bertemu lagi kali ini.

Rukia tahu ini bukan saatnya ia terkejut, ia segera menendang perut perampok yang ia sandera dan membuatnya pingsan.

"Siapa kau, dan bagaimana kau bisa membawa pistol?" Rukia melangkah mendekati Ichigo setelah yakin penjahat-penjahat yang mereka hadapi sudah beres.

Ichigo hanya melemparkan sebuah kertas, tangannya yang tidak memegang pistol lagi dan mulai memunguti pistol milik perampok – perampok yang sudah terbaring dengan rintihan akibat peluru yang bersarang di kaki mereka.

Rukia membuka kertas itu, dan tidak berkata-kata lagi, hanya melipatnya dan melemparkannya lagi pada Ichigo.

"Walaupun kau mempunyai izin kepemilikan senjata bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya menggunakannya."

Rukia memencet tombol handphonennya dan menempelkannya di telinga, setelah yakin tersambung ia mulai melaporkan kejadian yang terjadi. Sedangkan Ichigo hanya bisa menatap Rukia dengan tatapan kesal.

"Kau tidak berterimakasih?"

"Untuk apa?" Rukia menutup handphonenya dan memasukkannya ke kantong.

"Setidaknya aku hanya perlu bersyukur, tembakanmu tidak meleset mengenai wanita…"

Dorr…

Rukia membelalakkan matanya dan melihat Ichigo dengan tatapan ngeri, ia yakin baru saja sebutir peluru menembus dinding di sebelahnya, setinggi matanya.

"Masih meremehkan aku nona polisi?"

Rukia tersenyum dan memendam sedikit ketakutannya, setelah tembakan tadi. "Kau benar-benar sok pahlawan tuan."

.

.

Byakuya tiba ditempat kejadian dengan ekspresi datar, ia melihat Rukia yang sedang terduduk dengan tangan gemetar dan menatap Ichigo yang sedang duduk santai dengan tatapan bosan, beberapa anggotanya sudah meringkus semua penjahat yang ada dan mulai membawa mereka ke kantor polisi. Beberapa nasabah bank pun sudah pulang, sedangkan sisanya harus ke kantor polisi untu memberikan sedikit keterangan.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan disini Kurosaki?" Byakuya menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan tak bersahabat, seperti biasanya.

"Tak ada, aku hanya kebetulan lewat, lagipula tak ada masalah kan setidaknya aku membantu wanita itu untuk menangkap penjahatnya." Ichigo menjawab sekenanya dan berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, melihat Rukia yang masih menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian.

"Ada masalah? Bukankah aku sudah membantu,dan soal senjata ini aku punya izin kan?"

"Terserah kau saja, sebaiknya aku menelepon ayahmu supaya dia tidak membiarkanmu bermain dengan senjata itu." Byakuya meninggalkan Ichigo dan keluar dari bank itu, mulai mengatur beberapa personilnya, meninggalkan Ichigo dan Rukia yang masih terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Kau benar-benar sok pahlawan ya kepala jeruk, bahkan kau pun tak menghormati kakakku."

"Kuberitahu aku jarang menghormati orang lain, termasuk kau pendek."

Rukia berdiri dan membersihkan rok sepan selutut yang ia kenakan. "Haruskah aku bersyukur bertemu dengan orang menyebalkan sepertimu?"

Ichigo tersenyum dan menatap Rukia. "Mungkin."

.

.

Rukia merebahkan dirinya di kasur setelah lelah mengurus beberapa hal di kantor polisi, kejadian perampokan tadi memang menghabiskan pikiran dan tenaganya, sekaligus menguji adrenalinnya. Rukia masih mengingat-ngingat kejadian ketika seseorang yang dipanggil Kurosaki oleh kakaknya itu menyelamatkannya sekaligus membuatnya ketakutan.

"Tembakannya terlalu hebat jika ia berlatih sendiri, dan matanya itu." Rukia membalik tubuhnya dan memeluk boneka chappynya.

"Kenapa banyak orang bermata coklat setelah kejadian itu?"

Rukia memegang kepalanya yang pusing dan menutup matanya, lelah dengan kejadian yang ia alami hari ini.

.

.

Rukia bangun dari tidur ketika jam wekernya berbunyi begitu keras, tangan kiri Rukia dengan brutal meraih jam weker itu dan memencetnya, menghentikan bunyi yang mampu membangunkan seisi rumah.

Mata violet Rukia menatap kalender yang berada persis di dinding, dan melihat selembar memo yang menempel di kalender itu.

Rukia menyipitkan matanya dan membaca tulisan yang tertulis dengan tinta berwarna hitam, ia yakin pesan tersebut dari kakaknya, tapi ia masih belum bisa membacanya dan kakinya benar-benar malas melangkah di hari sabtu yang damai itu.

"Telepon aku setelah kau bangun."

Rukia melirik jam weker berbentuk ayam miliknya dan yakin kalau ia tak pernah memasang jam weker jam 7 pagi.

"Nii-sama, kau benar-benar licik."

.

.

Byakuya berada di sebuah ruangan pertemuan ketika sebuah rapat berlangsung di dalamnya dan Byakuya pun terlibat di dalamnya,mata hitam miliknya melirik jam dinding, yang sudah menunjuk ke angka 7, jika rencananya berjalan lancar Rukia sudah harus meneleponnya beberapa menit kedepan.

Tepat saat ia memikirkan hal itu Blackberry miliknya berdering dan membuatnya harus mengangkat panggilan atau mengganggu rapat hanya untuk suara dering telepon.

"Hallo."

"Nii-sama ada apa?"

"Hari ini wakili aku untuk datang ke sebuah acara."

Byakuya masih belum mendengar respon, ia yakin adiknya tidak akan menolak, atau lebih tepatnya tak akan berani. Tapi mungkin saja ada alasan yang membuatnya bisa menolak.

"Baiklah, dimana, jam berapa, dan acara apa?"

"Jam 7 malam ini, di Star Hotel, aku kurang tahu acara apa tapi pakailah gaun malam, kau masih punya kan?"

Rukia berpindah tempat dari atas tempat tidurnya ke lemari baju, mengapit handphone miliknya dengan bahu.

"Aku tidak yakin."

"Kalau tidak ada belilah, kau masih punya kartu kredit kan?"

Rukia mengangguk. "Masih, dimana undangannya?"

"Di atas mejamu."

"Baiklah nii-sama."

Rukia yakin kakaknya akan menutup telepon lebih dahulu, jadi ia hanya meletakkan handphonenya diatas meja dan menuju meja tempat ia meletakkan berbagai buku yang biasa ia baca, disana terselip sebuah undangan berwarna hitam. Rukia hanya membolak-balik sampulnya dan tidak membuka atau melihat acara apa yang akan ia hadiri hari ini.

"Sepertinya nii-sama benar-benar yakin kalau aku tidak akan menolak perintahnya."

Setelah meletakkan undangan itu Rukia segera menuju kamar mandi, setidaknya di hari Sabtu pun ia harus tetap bersih.

.

.

Lantai putih dengan wallpaper dominan hitam, membuat kamar itu terlihat gelap. Seorang pria dengan rambut putih dan pria lain dengan kacamata yang bertengger di pangkal hidungnya. Duduk berhadapan dan mulai melanjutkan pembicaraan cukup panjang yang telah mereka lakukan.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

Pria berambut putih yang bernama Hitsugaya menggeleng, masih tidak mengerti dengan pikirannya yang begitu membingungkan. " Aku kurang yakin, tapi bisa saja dugaan kita benar, bagaimana?"

Ishida, pria lain yang masih menggenggam handphone dengan tangan kirinya berdiri dan menghela nafas panjang. "Kau tahu, aku curiga kalau pamanmu diincar."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Angin dari AC meniup korden berwarna putih yang menutupi jendela, menandakan kalau udara dingin telah merayap di dalam ruangan itu.

"Beberapa minggu ini ada kasus perampokan, disertai dengan penculikan, kau tahu kan kalau kasus itu tidak dilakukan secara bersamaan, perampok rakus yang menguras harta lalu menculik salah satu anggota keluarga untuk menguras harta lain."

Hitsugaya merapatkan kedua tangannya dan membiarkan ujung-ujung jarinya bersatu. "Lalu?"

"Bukankah kemarin pamanmu, Ukitake baru saja dirampok?"

"Tapi belum tentu itu-"

"Perampok yang sama, tapi juga kita tidak tahu mereka perampok yang sama atau bukan?"

Hitsugaya menggelengkan kepala. "Kau tahu kan siapa itu Ukitake, kepala kepolisian bagian obat-obatan terlarang, mungkinkah dia diculik."

"Dia masih punya istri kan? Apalagi istrinya sedang mengandung."

Hitsugaya meneguk ludahnya sendiri. "Jadi maumu apa?"

"Kita awasi mereka, tapi hanya sebatas kita berdua dulu yang tahu, aku yakin Ichigo akan bertindak gegabah, ia tidak begitu ahli dalam hal ini."

"Baiklah, jika tidak kita selesaikan perampokan ini dengan cara lain."

.

.

Malam itu Rukia mengenakan gaun berwarna hitam yang mencapai lutut, hanya gaun lama yang begitu membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang wanita. Lengan gaunnya yang hanya mencapai seperempat lengannya, pita berwarna violet yang melingkar dikepalanya, menghias rambut hitam kebiruan miliknya dan membuat Rukia tampak lebih manis dari biasanya.

Kaki Rukia yang telah mengenakan sepatu berhak berwarna ungu melangkah menuju hall hotel yang telah di sulap menjadi ruang pesta bagi para elit. Rukia melirik ke kiri dan kanan berusaha menemukan orang yang ia kenal, dan ia tidak berhasil.

Sekarang niatnya berubah, dari makan gratis menjadi segera pulang dari pesta yang penuh dengan orang asing yang tidak ia kenal.

"Kau Rukia-chan kan?"

Seorang pria tua memanggil Rukia dan membuatnya berbalik, dan karena panggilan itu ia benar-benar yakin kalau ia akan sial jika terus berada di pesta itu.

"Kau sudah besar ya!" secara tiba-tiba pria tua itu memeluk Rukia dan membuat Rukia panik, tapi jelas ia tidak akan menjerit, ia membawa nama kakaknya dan mempermalukan diri di depan para tamu elit bukan hal yang tepat.

"Ayah, apa yang kau lakukan?" Rukia bisa mendengar suara orang lain yang menyelamatkannya menarik pria tua berjenggot tipis itu. Rukia menghela nafas lega, tubuhnya menunduk dan mengambil nafas lebih banyak daripada yang sebelumnya ia ambil dan ketika ia mengangkat wajah pria yang menolongnya entah kenapa Rukia merasa semua keberuntungan miliknya telah berubah malam itu.

"Kau?"

.

.

A/N : Maafkan mss yang telat update atau lebih tepatnya menghiatuskan diri.

Maklum karena gak ad aide alias WB dan karena mss baru saja menghadapi UHT yang begitu suram.

Gomenasai, untuk sementara ini update fic bakal tersendat-sendat.

Untuk selanjutnya mss akan berusaha mempercepat updatenya fic mss…

Gomen juga belum bisa bales review.. _

.

.

Review?


	4. Party?

Complicated by mss dhyta

Bleach by Tite Kubo

Summary : Pesta telah berakhir dan penyelidikan kasus baru dimulai. Apakah mereka akan berhasil menyelesaikan kasus sebelum esok tengah malam?

.

.

Rukia menatap pria berambut oranye dihadapannya dengan ekspresi tidak senang, ia benar-benar merasa kalau kesialannya tak hanya berakhir di hari ketika perampokan terjadi, tapi berlanjut sampai sekarang, dimana ia berdiri dengan seorang om-om mesum dan pria berambut oranye yang telah membuatnya merasa terejek dan terhina, setelah pertemuan terakhir mereka.

"Kau?" Ichigo menunjuk Rukia dengan ekspresi terkejut, tidak berbeda dari Rukia ia pun merasakan hal buruk yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Oh, ya aku lupa mengenalkannya padamu Rukia-chan. Dia anakku Ichigo Kurosaki, dan Ichigo ini Rukia adik ipar dari Byakuya Kuchiki."

Ichigo mendengus tidak senang. "Aku sudah mengenalnya, dia yang bersamaku ketika perampokan di bank."

Isshin memasang ekspresi –pura-pura terkejut seolah-olah ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. "Ah kalau begitu dia benar-benar sudah merepotkanmu bukan? Maafkan dia Rukia-chan, dia memang anak yang sulit diatur," Isshin menepuk bahu Ichigo, dan tertawa dengan nista. Membuat Rukia semakin ingin keluar dari pesta itu dan tak memperpanjang urusannya.

Baru beberapa detik berlalu, dan seorang pelayan datang berbisik pada Isshin, yang hanya dijawab Isshin dengan anggukan.

"Maaf, aku harus melayani tamu yang lain, Ichigo," Isshin memanggil Ichigo yang mengenakan jas hitam malam itu, dan membisikkan sesuatu ditelingannya. Rukia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka dan karena itu ia jelas tidak menangkap eskpresi tidak setuju dari Ichigo setelah Isshin membisikkan sesuatu ditelingannya.

Rukia hanya melemparkan pandangan pada suasana pesta disekitarnya, dipenuhi dengan para orang kaya dan beberapa tamu penting yang tertawa dengan memegang segelas wine ditangan kiri atau kanan mereka, tertawa dengan gaya sopan dan berbicara tentang hal-hal penting. Suasana yang sedikit membuatnya gerah, ketika ia tidak bisa melakukan hal yang ia suka.

"Kalau begitu Rukia-chan, aku permisi dulu," Isshin membuat Rukia kembali ke alam sadarnya, sebagai rasa hormat Rukia mengangguk dan mengucapkan terimakasih atas undangannya.

Isshin telah melangkah menjauhi Rukia, sebelum ia berbalik dan kembali memanggil namanya. "Rukia-chan, kau terlihat cantik hari ini, seperti kakakmu."

Kali ini Rukia cukup terkejut dengan pujian itu, pujian yang benar-benar membuatnya bangga sekaligus merasa tidak pantas jika disandingkan dengan kakaknya yang begitu sempurna di matanya.

"Terimakasih," senyum tulus mengembang dari wajahnya, sementara itu Ichigo bisa menangkap perubahan ekspresi yang drastis saat ini.

Setelah Isshin pergi, tinggalah Rukia sendiri diantara hiruk pikuk pesta, alunan musik dansa dan obrolan para orang penting. Ketika langkah Rukia akan menjauh dari tempat pesta itu, tangan Ichigo menariknya dan memintanya untuk berhenti.

"Ada apa?"

Pertanyaan Rukia terkesan angkuh dan enggan kali ini, hal itu jelas membuat Ichigo semakin tidak iklhas untuk melaksanakan perintah ayahnya, tapi potongan uang jajan, jelas bukan kompromi yang baik untuk hal ini.

"Ayo, kita berdansa."

"Apa?"  
.

.

.

Alunan musik klasik live, bersama pasangan bahagia yang berdansa dengan lincah, bukanlah hal yang sempat terlintas di pikiran Rukia ketika masuk ke ruangan pesta, ia tidak pernah menebak kalau ia bisa berdansa dengan calon pemilik perusahaan Kurosaki.

"Kenapa kau memaksaku untuk berdansa, inikah permintaan maafmu?" Rukia memulai topik pembicaraan setelah mereka diam selama beberapa menit.

Ichigo menundukkan kepalanya melihat Rukia dari jarak yang sangat dekat, membuat Rukia berpaling dan mencari hal lain untuk dilihatnya ia merasa sedikit kaku jika harus berhadapan dengan seorang pria.

"Kalau bukan karena ayahku, aku tidak akan melakukannya, dia mengancam akan memotong uang jajanku kalau tidak mengajakmu berdansa," Ichigo menjelaskannya setelah melihat ketidaknyamanan Rukia ketika ia mendekati wanita itu.

Rukia tetap mencari hal lain yang bisa ia lihat lebih lama, dan tak membuatnya menarik perhatian.

"Oh, ternyata orang sepertimu masih bergantung pada orangtua, usiamu berapa sehingga masih membutuhkan uang jajan dari orangtua," ejek Rukia .

Ichigo tetap mebiarkan tatapannya terpaku pada tamu-tamu yang bisa ia lihat, sementara ia dan Rukia berputar mengikuti alunan lagu.

"Aku belum memegang perusahaan apapun dan ayahku belum mengijinkan aku bekerja selain di perusahaan kami, jadi bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan uang."

Rukia hanya menganggap jawaban itu tak lebih dari sebuah sanggahan, dan tak akan membuatnya sedikitpun terkesan pada Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mempunyai kemampuan menembak sehebat itu?"

Rukia memulai topik baru lagi, setidaknya ia membutuhkan sedikit penjelasan tentang kejadian perampokan waktu itu, rasa penasarannya masih memuncak dan ada sedikit rasa kagum sekaligus marah di sana ketika menyadari bahwa masih ada orang yang mengalahkan kemampuan tembaknya.

"Aku belajar diluar negeri, ada yang salah?" Ichigo kembali menunduk, melihat mata violet Rukia secara langsung, begitu juga dengan Rukia yang melihat mata coklat Ichigo, dan secara tiba-tiba mereka berdua mengalihkan pandangan masing-masing.

"Matamu, apakah kau memakai contact lens?"

Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya, mencoba mencerna jawaban yang tepat, ia bisa menebak hal yang ditanyakan Rukia kali ini ada hubungannya dengan masalah Kumoi*.

"Asli, aku tidak pernah suka memakai contact lens, ada apa?"

Rukia menggeleng dan hanya menjawab sekedarnya tidak ingin menceritakan hal yang bersifat pribadi bagi kepolisian, lagipula Rukia yakin pria yang sedang berdansa dengannya saat ini tak akan membantu.

"Tidak, hanya mengingatkanku pada sesuatu."

Setelah itu hening merasuki mereka berdua entah kenapa Rukia sudah mulai nyaman dengan posisi nya saat ini, begitu juga dengan Ichigo, ia merasa kali ini ia tidak berdansa dengan orang yang salah, berbeda dengan wanita-wanita yang berusaha tidak melepaskannya ketika mereka berdansa.

Mereka terlihat dekat tapi mereka bisa dengan mudah melepaskan satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Esok paginya setelah pesta dan malam yang panjang bagi Rukia, suasana yang sama masih terjadi di kantor Rukia, keramaian ketika mereka harus mondar-mandir mencari kelengkapan berkas-berkas, dan di tempat itu Rukia terus berada di depan komputer mengetik berbagai laporan yang harus ia serahkan hari itu juga. Berkebalikan dengan kemarin malam ketika ia bisa melepaskan semua penatnya dengan mendengarkan musik klasik live walaupun ia tidak suka dengan hiruk pikuk pestanya.

"Hei, bagaimana dengan pesta kemarin?" Renji secara tiba-tiba muncul disamping Rukia dan nyaris membuatnya jantungan.

Rukia mengelus dadanya sendiri dan menatap Renji dengan tatapan kesal. "Biasa saja, aku hanya harus bertahan dengan gaun dan itu cukup menyiksa."

Renji tertawa kecil dan menepuk bahu Rukia. "Kalau begitu kau harus puas hari ini kau bisa pulang lebih cepat kan?"

Rukia menutup mulutnya yang mulai melebar karena menguap, ia meregangkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum puas, menyetujui ucapan Renji.

Dan setelah mereka berdua kembali ditempat masing-masing secara tiba-tiba, Kira datang dengan terburu-buru, membuat semua anggota kepolisian yang ada dalam ruangan itu menangkap firasat buruk.

"Sepertinya tidak ada pulang cepat untuk hari ini," keluh Rukia setelah melihat keheningan dari semua anggota kepolisian setelah kedatangan Kira.

.

.

.

Hitsugaya menyetir mobil BMW hitamnya dengan kecepatan diatas normal, ia memacunya menuju markas setelah menelepon semua anggota Shinigami berkumpul disana. Kabar yang baru saja diterima dari Ukitake –pamannya, membuat Hitsugaya semakin geram dengan tingkah penjahat saat ini.

Ternyata dugaannya tentang perampokan dan penculikan itu benar, setelah perampokan di rumah Ukitake ternyata penculikan pun terjadi pada keluarga mereka, dan kali ini yang diculik adalah istri dari Ukitake yaitu Unohana yang tak lain adalah tante dari Hitsugaya.

Penculikan terjadi pagi tadi ketika Unohana menyetir mobil sendirian menuju rumah sakit dan bekerja sebagai seorang dokter di sana. Tak ada saksi mata dan semuanya berjalan dengan sempurna.

Beberapa jam setelah kejadian itu Ukitake menerima telepon sekaligus sebuah email yang menampilkan foto Unohana di ikat disebuah gudang, sedangkan kenyataannya jumlah gudang di kota Karakura terlalu banyak dan sulit jika harus diselidiki satu persatu.

Para penculik tidak pernah meminta Ukitake untuk tidak melapor pada polisi, dan jelas perampok itu tahu jabatan Ukitake di kepolisian. Tebusan yang diminta sebesar 1.000.000 dolar, bukan dalam yen dan mungkin hal itu memang disengaja.

Hitsugaya mendengus kesal, pada dasarnya semua yang ia pikirkan tentang uang tebusan hanyalah teori, ia masih belum mengerti maksud para perampok meminta uang tebusan dalam bentuk dolar, apakah untuk memperlambat penebusan atau hal apa, masih belum bisa dimengerti.

Yang jelas sekarang ia harus mengurus masalah ini secepat mungkin.

.

.

.

"Abarai, sekarang kau harus segera berkoordinasi dengan pihak lalu lintas tanyakan pada mereka apakah ada hal yang mencurigakan di sekitar tempat ditemukannya mobil Unohana."

"Siap."

"Kuchiki, kau perkirakan gudang mana yang menjadi tempat persembunyian mereka, dan selidiki setiap kemungkinan yang ada."

"Siap."

Byakuya lalu melempar pandangannya ke beberapa personil yang lain, dan memberi mereka tugas untuk menyelidiki penculikan sekaligus perampokan yang terjadi sebelumnya, menginterogasi lagi pihak-pihak yang dicurigai dalam perampokan yang terjadi, terutama perampokan yang disertai penculikan setelahnya.

"Kita harus mengungkap kasus ini sebelum besok tengah malam, jika waktu yang kita pakai tidak cukup maka kita akan berjaga ditempat penyerahan uang. Mengerti!"

"Siap!"

.

.

.

Ichigo menatap lekat-lekat foto yang ada dihadapannya, foto dimana Unohana duduk terikat di sebuah gudang dengan jendela dibelakangnya. Ia tidak pandai dalam menganalisis jadi ia menyerahkan lagi foto itu pada Hitsugaya.

"Menurutmu dimana?"

"Aku tidak tahu pasti, jendelanya sepertinya menghadap ke barat karena warna awan terlihat oranye dari sana, tapi walaupun kita bisa mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu, kemungkinan masih lebih banyak, bagaimana menurutmu Ishida ?" Hitsugaya kembali mengoper foto itu pada Ishida yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Orihime.

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti, menurutmu bagaimana Orihime?"

"Gudang itu, sepertinya masih sering dipakai."

Hitsugaya, Ichigo dan Ishida segera mengarahkan pandangan ke wajah Orihime yang masih memperhatikan detail dari gudang itu.

"Di Karakura, banyak gudang tapi sebagian besar gudang itu benar-benar tak terawat, tapi gudang ini lain, sepertinya masih sering dipakai karena tidak terkesan suram, bukankah di foto ini penerangannya terlihat bagus? Lihatlah kalender yang terlihat di dindingnya bukankah itu menunjukkan bulan lalu berarti masih ada orang yang sering menyobek kalendernya dan sudah tidak lagi sejak bulan ini. " Orihime terus menyelidiki fakta lain yang ia dapatkan dari foto itu, hanya sebuah analisis yang belum memiliki pembuktian, semakin banyak analisis yang didapat mereka bisa mendapatkan tempat yang tepat.

"Lalu, bagaimana Orihime?"

"Aku sedikit tidak yakin tapi adakah gudang yang berada di depan hutan? Di jendela itu banyak terlihat pepohonan yang tinggi, seperti hutan tapi bisa saja itu hanya pekarangan," Orihime memindahkan pandangannya pada Ishida dan meminta kepastian , lalu Hitsugaya dengan lihainya mengarahkan mousenya dan mencari peta Karakura secara online, setidaknya cara yang lebih mudah daripada dengan peta manual.

Sementara Hitsugaya menunggu proses loading yang tidak terlalu lama, Ishida menyelidiki lagi foto yang sejak tadi di pegang Orihime.

"Apakah mereka sengaja mengambil sudut pandang foto seperti ini?"

Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya. "Maksudmu?"

"Bagaimana kalau mereka mau menjebak kita, jendela ini terlalu memberikan peluang bagi kita mengetahui letaknya, dan lihat saja jendela ini bukan jendela biasa terlalu besar untuk ukuran gudang yang kecil kira-kira 60 x 80 cm."

"Bukankah semakin besar gudangnya akan semakin besar jendelanya? Tidak mungkin ada banyak jendela dalam gudang iya kan?"

"Kenapa?" Ichigo yang memang tidak pernah mengerti tentang hal-hal yang kurang umum tersebut hanya bisa menjadi orang-bodoh kali ini, tak membantu hanya membantu jika langsung melakukan serangan.

"Kalau mereka menyimpan barang seperti beras, ataupun bahan baku makanan lainnya jika terlalu banyak jendela bisa-bisa sinar matahari merusak bahan baku makanan itu. Tapi kadang aku berpikir bagaimana cara mereka mengatur kelembapan dalam gudang sementara sinar matahari pun kadang membuat bahan makanan rusak."

Ichigo mengangguk mengerti mendengar penjelasan Orihime . "Kalau begitu kenapa jendelanya harus besar?"

Orihime tersenyum. "Ah tidak, itu hanya perkiraanku, tapi sebuah jendela untuk gudang biasanya tidak besar, tapi tinggi. Kalau tidak salah seperti itu." Orihime kembali berpikir dan mengingat sesuatu yang pernah ia baca dari artikel.

"Hei, bukankah baru-baru ini ada sebuah penggrebekan di gudang yang berada dengan hutan lindung Karakura?"

"Maksudmu penggrebekan penebangan liar atau narkoba?" tanya Hitsugaya yang telah menyelesaikan proses loading dan segera memutar laptop apple miliknya kearah teman-temannya.

"Disini, ada sebuah gudang, atau lebih tepatnya deretan gudang, awalnya digunakan sebagai tempat penampungan kayu, tapi semenjak hutan Karakura di alihfungsikan sebagai hutan lindung gudang itu kosong, dan sebagian tidak terawat, tapi baru-baru ini ada sebuah penggrebekan narkoba yang terjadi disana."

"Baru-baru ini?"

"Kira-kira bulan lalu, akhir bulan lalu."

"Sepertinya mirip dengan ciri-ciri yang diberikan Orihime, terutama tentang kalender itu," Ishida mengangguk senang, setelah yakin menemukan gudang yang mereka cari.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kita segera kesana." Ichigo segera beraksi ia sedikit gerah ketika harus berpikir tentang hal-hal yang rumit, kakinya melangkah menuju tas yang berisi senjata, dan melakukan reload pada pistolnya.

.

.

.

Rukia masih menatap foto itu sementara mereka ada dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Ukitake, Kira yang menyetir disebelahnya melirik Rukia sekilas dan melanjutkan kembali konsentrasinya.

"Menurutmu dimana?"

"Aku tidak yakin tapi jendela untuk gudang ini cukup tinggi, kenapa apa mereka mengambil foto dari jarak yang jauh untuk menampilkan gambar jendela ini. Dan kelihatannya, ada hutan atau pekarangan dengan pohon tinggi di gudang itu." Rukia menopang dagunya dan melihat foto itu lagi, berusaha lebih detail.

"Bisa saja mereka secara tidak sengaja melakukannya."

"Bukankah ini sudah perampokan dan penculikan yang ketiga kalinya?" tanya Rukia yang sudah mengalihkan pandangannya kejalanan, berhenti melihat foto itu karena kepalanya sudah mulai pusing.

Kira yang masih menyetir dengan tangan kiri dan kanan yang menempel disetir, terdiam sejenak dan berusaha mengingatnya. "Sepertinya begitu, tapi selama ini memang kita tidak berhasil menangkap penjahatnya, kau tahu kadang ada masyarakat yang takut kalau harus melaporkan sebuah penculikan pada polisi."

"Benar juga,"

"Kau masih belum bisa menyimpulkan?"

Rukia menggeleng. "Kita butuh lebih banyak petunjuk." Rukia membuka handphonenya dan mencari artikel berita terbaru secara online tentang gudang yang mungkin saja akan membantu.

"Hei, baru-baru ini terjadi, penggrebekan di gudang yang ada di dekat hutan lindung?"

Kira tidak mengalihkan pandangannya , dan hanya mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Rukia. "Seingatku memang benar ada. Sedikit memberi petunjuk?"

Rukia tersenyum setelah memperhatikan lagi foto yang sejak tadi ia genggam. "Yah, sedikit."

.

.

.

A/N

Maaf karena mss lama sekali mengupdate chapter ini *tapi beneran udah lama gak sih*

Dan untuk kali ini, mss berusaha untuk membuat cerita yang sedikit greget *?* dan semoga gak ngebosenin.

Oh ya sekali lagi buat balesan review silahkan lihat di PM masing-masing.. dan bagi anymous *bener gak tulisannya nih* akan mss balas disini ^_^

Ruki_ya : Iya anda benar sekali itu Isshin om-om mesum *digebukin*

Byakuya nyuruh Rukia kesana karena Byakuya ada rapat penting, jadi gak bisa datang ke acara yang diadakan keluarga Kuchiki.

Dr Otaku : hajimemashite watashiwa dhyta desu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu ^^

Iya bener ada ukihana disini, walapun Unohana harus dijadiin korban penculikan *sebenarnya yang mau dijadiin korban awalnya Ukitake*. Makasih, terus review ya

Kuchikichii Icha : Iya ini udah update makasih buat reviewnya ^^

---

Makasih banyak buat Reviewnya dan kali ini mss minta Reviewnya lagi ya

Walaupun updatenya agak lama tapi mss akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin supaya gak ngecewain..

RnR?

With Love

2+6


	5. Shot

Complicated by mss Dhyta

Bleach by Tite Kubo

AU,OOC

Part 5. Shot

.

Ichigo bersandar di dinding salah satu gudang, mencoba untuk bersembunyi sekaligus mencari gudang yang menjadi tempat para penculik menyekap Unohana. Seperti biasa Ishida akan mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan, sementara Hitsugaya Ichigo dan Chad akan mengurus penculik itu.

"Hei, Ishida, bagaimana? Apakah akan ada polisi yang datang?" Hitsugaya berbicara melalu wireless phone miliknya, sementara itu Chad yang berada di belakangnya terus diam dan mengawasi keadaan.

"Tentu saja mereka akan datang, jadi selesaikan sebelum mereka tiba. Aku rasa akan butuh waktu cukup lama bagi mereka untuk memecahkan dimana tempatnya."

Hitsugaya tidak menjawab, pria dengan rambut putih itu hanya melanjutkan lagi pencariannya dan mulai meminta mereka bertiga untuk berpencar.

"Ichigo kau cari di sebelah sana dan aku akan mencari di sekitar sini, Chad kau beritahu kalau ada yang mencurigakan." Hitsugaya memulai strategi mereka dan mendekati sebuah gudang yang terlihat sunyi. Ia mendekatkan telinganya di pintu masuk dan berusaha mencuri dengar, siapa tahu ada suara yang mencurigakan.

Ichigo pun beralih menuju sebuah gudang yang cukup mirip dengan ciri-ciri yang disebutkan oleh Orihime. Jendela nya menghadap kearah hutan, dan berada di arah barat.

"Sepertinya aku menemukan gudang yang Inoue maksud, haruskah aku masuk sekarang?"

"Jangan, kau harus pastikan sekali lagi, kita tidak boleh ceroboh Ichigo."

Ichigo mendesah, dan berusaha untuk tidak berteriak pada Ishida yang kali ini mengulang kata-kata ceroboh, seolah-olah dirinya benar-benar ceroboh. Kenapa ia hanya mengulang kata-kata itu padanya, bukankah masih ada Hitsugaya dan Chad yang mungkin lebih ceroboh darinya.

"Hitsugaya, Chad aku rasa aku sudah menemukan gudang yang dimaksud, kalian kesini. Gudangnya berada di sebelah barat."

Hitsugaya mendengar sambungan Ichigo dan beralih dari tempatnya menuju tempat yang dimaksud Ichigo, begitu juga Chad yang telah berada di gudang yang dimaksud Ichigo lebih dulu darinya.

"Bagaimana? Kau yakin?" Hitsugaya menyandarkan diri ke dinding yang berada sangat dekat dengan pintu, tangan kanannya mengeluarkan pistol dan memegangnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Menurutmu? Bukankah tempat ini cocok untuk tempat persembunyian?" jawab Ichigo yakin.

Hitsugaya mengangguk dan melihat keadaan sekitarnya. "Ishida beritahu aku jika ada polisi yang datang."

.

Rukia memasuki daerah gudang tanpa mobil polisi, lebih tepatnya ia sendirian kali ini. Ia meminta anggota yang lain menunggu 100 dari tempatnya saat ini, hanya untuk antisipasi jika penculiknya kabur.

"Kira, kau jaga disana jika aku sudah menemukan tempatnya kau akan kuhubungi."

"Baiklah Kuchiki-san jaga dirimu."

Sambungan terputus untuk sementara, Rukia tidak pernah menyukai sambungan yang selalu hidup ditengah tugas, jelas menurutnya ada waktu ketika ia harus mematikan sambungannya.

Langkah kaki Rukia pelan dan sementara ini ia belum melihat siapapun.

"Hei, kenapa kita harus pindah tempat?"

Rukia mendengar suara dari balik sebuah gudang, suara itu tidak terlalu keras tapi masih terdengar olehnya.

"Hanya untuk jaga-jaga, siapa tahu dengan foto yang kita kirimkan mereka bisa menemukan kita, tapi aku rasa hal ini tidak terlalu berguna."

Rukia tersenyum lalu berjalan menjauh dari dinding gudang, ia jelas tidak boleh gegabah lalu menyerang walaupun ia tahu saat ini 2 penjahat itu sedang diluar gudang. Tapi yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah menghubungi Kira.

"Kira, aku sudah menemukan dimana mereka menyekap Unohana-sama kirimkan pasukan kesini tanpa mobil. Segera!"

.

"Baiklah, akan aku dobrak sekarang."

Tanpa dikomando Chad maju dan menggeser Ichigo yang telah siap membuat pintu tempat mereka bersandar tumbang. Ichigo mundur kebelakang dan mengerti maksud baik Chad.

Bruk…

Ichigo dan Hitsugaya masuk dengan pistol di tangan, dan ternyata nihil. Tak ada satu orangpun didalamnya.

Ichigo mengumpat kesal dan menendang kursi yang ada ditengah ruangan. "Kemana mereka?"

Tetapi Hitsugaya masih tetap tenang dan melihat kearah jendela, kalender, keadaan gudang, sesuai dengan foto yang dikirimkan lalu apa yang berbeda?

"Hitsugaya!"

Hitsugaya segera menjawab panggilan Ishida, Ichigo pun segera menuju ke tempat Hitsugaya berdiri berusaha mendengarkan apa yang akan diberitakan Ishida.

"Ya ada apa?"

"Para polisi telah tiba, sebaiknya kalian segera selamatkan sanderanya. Kalian dapatkan gudang yang benar kan?"

Ichigo mengernyitkan dahi, heran akan kedatangan polisi yang begitu cepat, bahkan disaat mereka mendapatkan gudang yang salah.

Hitsugaya menggeleng walaupun ia tahu kalau Ishida tidak akan bisa melihatnya. "Tidak kami mendapatkan gudang yang salah, aku rasa mereka telah berpindah di gudang yang lain, jelas sekali semua gudang di tempat ini kosong dan mereka bisa dengan mudah berpindah."

Terdengar umpatan dari seberang sambungan, sepertinya Ishida cukup kesal dengan kegagalan kali ini. "Baiklah kalau begitu cepat keluar dari sini, aku rasa akan ada baku tembak antara polisi dan para penjahat, terserah kalian akan membantu atau tidak tapi saranku segera keluar."

Sebelum Hitsugaya menjawab terdengar suara tembakan dari luar. "Kurasa kami tidak sempat untuk keluar sekarang Ishida."

.

Rukia mendengar suara tembakan peringatan keluar dari pistol Kira, kali ini mereka mengepung gudang yang berada di pojok timur, dekat dengan hutan.

"Kami dari kepolisian, kami minta kalian keluar dengan mengangkat tangan kalian. Gudang ini telah kami kepung."

Rukia membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar peringatan dari Kira, ia jelas tahu kalau bukan begini caranya menangkap pelaku penculikan, terutama di dalam ruangan.

"Kira kun, kau tahu kan ada sandera di dalam bukankah seharusnya kita dobrak pintunya?"

"Kita tidak tahu ada jebakan apa di dalam gudang itu Kuchiki, jadi aku rasa sebaiknya kita minta mereka keluar."

"Tapi—"

Pintu gudang terbuka, dengan para penjahat yang berjumlah 5 orang keluar dari sana, salah satu dari mereka menahan Unohana dengan tangan kanan yang melingkar di leher Unohana.

"Kalau kalian berani menangkap kami, wanita ini akan kami bunuh," salahsatu dari mereka memegang pistol dan mengarahkannya pada pelipis Unohana yang terlihat pucat dan ketakutan.

Rukia mundur selangkah dan berbisik pada Kira. "Sekarang bagaimana? Jelas sulit membidik dengan sandera ditangan."

Kira menelan ludahnya, ia menyadari langkah awal yang salah. "Lepaskan sandera itu, kalian telah terkepung."

"Tidak akan!" pria berambut pirang dengan masker berwarna hitam yang hanya menyisakan bagian mata dan mulut yang terbuka berteriak dan maju perlahan. "Sandera ini akan mati jika kalian tidak membuka jalan.

Beberapa polisi yang berada di sekita kumpulan penculik itu mundur perlahan, jelas mereka harus menangkap para penculiknya tapi sandera pun harus tetap selamat.

"Mundur kataku!" si pria bermasker hitam kembali berteriak dan maju lagi.

Sementara itu Rukia menggeram pelan dan mundur, mencari akal untuk melepaskan Unohana tanpa korban.

.

Ichigo bisa mendengar dan mengintip dari dalam ruangan ke kerumunan polisi dan para penculik yang masih menyandera Unohana. "Para polisi itu masih melakukan perbuatan bodoh mereka."

"Aku rasa yang mengepalai penangkapan kali ini benar-benar tidak punya pengalaman," keluh Ichigo lagi dan kembali masuk ke ruangan, melihat Hitsugaya dan Chad yang masih duduk tanpa reaksi. "Menurutmu kita harus membantu mereka?"

Hitsugaya menggeleng. "Tidak dulu, aku rasa, sampai penjahat itu benar-benar tidak bisa mereka atasi."

Ichigo mengernyitkan dahi. "Bukankah mereka sudah tidak bisa mengatasinya?"

"Aku rasa belum," kali ini Chad menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo, dan membuatnya semakin bertambah bingung.

.

Rukia menuju pintu belakang gedung tempat para penjahat tadi menyekap Unohana dan masuk kedalamnya melalui pintu belakang yang telah usang dan hanya membutuhkan sebuah kawat untuk membuka kuncinya, setelah meminta 2 orang anggotanya mengikuti, Rukia melihat pintu gudang tempat para penculik itu masih terbuka.

"Ikuti aku, kita akan menyergap mereka dari belakang."

Rukia maju perlahan dengan posisi tetap menempel pada dinding, hingga sampai ke samping pintu yang masih terbuka, ia berjalan dengan perlahan tanpa menimbulkan suara.

Rukia mengintip dari samping, dan melihat punggung 3 penjahat itu, sementara 2 diantaranya telah berada di depan 3 penjahat lain, mengancam polisi dengan sandera.

"Kalau aku bilang tembak segera tembak kaki pria yang menahan nona Unohana-sama. Dan kau tembak pistol yang dipegang penculik disebelahnya. Tembak secara bersamaan lalu segera bersembunyi. Mengerti?"

Kedua anggotanya mengangguk dan bersiap menerima aba-aba dari Rukia.

.

"Baiklah, aku meminta kalian mundur, kami bisa saja menembak orang ini. Aku tahu dia istri orang penting atasan kalian. Jadi jangan main-main, "kali ini pria dengan kaos hitam yang mengenakan masker dengan warna yang sama dengan kaosnya meminta polisi untuk mundur.

Para anggota yang berada di depan mereka mundur secara perlahan dan membuka jalan,lalu si pria dengan kaos hitam, dan temannya yang sejak tadi berteriak meminta polisi mundur .

Dorr…

Penculik yang menahan leher Unohana tumbang dengan kaki yang tertembak, dan penculik disebelahnya pun menjerit dengan tangan yang terkena tembakan. Si masker hitam yang berada di depan segera mengarahkan pistol kearah tembakan tapi terlambat.

"Maaf, sebaiknya kalian mundur, karena kali ini teman kalian sudah ada ditangan anak buahku."

Rukia menarik Unohana setelah penembakan secara cepat tadi, sekarang 2 penjahat yang berada di samping Unohana telah tertangkap oleh para polisi sedangkan sisanya karena tidak membawa senjata apapun ia dengan mudah diringkus.

Begitu juga si masker hitam dan pria yang mengenakan kaos hitam. Para anggota polisi segera menarik tangan kiri mereka yang tidak memegang pistol dan menempelkan pucuk pistol kepunggung mereka, meminta mereka menjatuhkan senjata.

Rukia menghela nafas lega, kali ini penangkapan telah berhasil dan Unohana telah aman di dalam gudang bersama dengan 2 anggotanya.

Tetapi secara tiba-tiba terdengar lagi suara tembakan tepat disebelah Rukia bersamaan dengan tumbangnya seorang anggota polisi. Rukia tidak melihat kejadiannya, tapi ia yakin kalau penjahat yang tadi memegang pistol untuk menyandera Unohana, telah merebut pistol si polisi, dan kali ini dia mengarahakannya ke kepala Rukia.

"Sekarang kau yang menjadi sandera nona."

.

Ichigo melihat kejadian terakhir secara cepat, pada awalnya ia menganggumi perhitungan Rukia yang begitu cerdas. Hingga ia mendengar tembakan terakhir yang dilemparkan oleh penculik dengan baju berwarna putih. Ia bisa melihat Rukia terpaku ditempat dan dibawa secara paksa dengan pisau yang menempel di pelipis, kearah hutan.

.

"Kalian mundur, dan tak ada penyerangan tiba-tiba kali ini. Aku akan membawa wanita ini ke hutan dan pergi, jangan kejar aku atau dia akan mati."

Rukia bisa mendengar teriakan penculik denga kaos putih yang kali ini menyanderanya, dengan jelas. Begitu jelas dan begitu dekat ia bisa merasakan pucuk pistol menempel di pelipis kirinya.

Rukia memberikan kode pada Kira untuk mundur, dan melihat tidak ada anggota polisi yang bergerak, pilihannya bukan takut mati, tapi ia yakin bisa mengatasinya.

Rukia menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa suara, mengucapkan kata mundur dan berusaha untuk tidak diketahui oleh si kaos putih yang menyanderanya.

Si kaos putih mundur hingga mencapai hutan, terus mundur dan memasuki kawasan hutan, hingga para polisi tidak terlihat dari pandangannya, ia tersenyum tetapi masih menyimpan keheranan ketika ia merasakan tak ada tanda-tanda ketakutan dari wanita yang disanderanya kali ini.

"Kau benar-benar sialan! Membuatku meninggalkan teman-temanku dan menyanderamu. Memangnya kau tak takut mati?"

Rukia tetap diam, kali ini ia tidak membawa senjata karena pistolnya tertinggal di depan gudang tadi ketika ia akan menangkap para penculik. Ia tidak menjawab juga, karena disatu sisi ia pun takut akan terjadi sesuatu padanya.

"Sekarang kau sudah bebas, sebaiknya lepaskan aku."

"Tidak akan, aku yakin kau masih memiliki senjata. Jadi sebaiknya aku—"

Dorr…

Rukia merasakan panas dari kaki kanannya, sebuah peluru telah menembus kedalamnya dan secara spontan ia rubuh.

"Kau—" Rukia meringis memegang kaki kanannya yang begitu terasa panas dan sakit, sekaligus mengeluarkan darah.

"Dan aku rasa aku harus membunuhmu juga."

Dorr…

Rukia menutup mata ketika pistol itu mengarah padanya, tapi ia tidak merasakan apapun kecuali teriakan dari penculik yang ada dihadapannya. Rukia membuka matanya kali ini, dan ia melihat penculik dihadapannya roboh, dengan seorang pria yang telah menahan tangan kanan penculik itu dan memukul tengkuknya, membuat penculik itu pingsan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Rukia bisa mendengar ucapan terakhir itu, hingga pandangannya menjadi gelap.

.

Kira melihat kejadian penyanderaan Rukia dengan cemas, ia jelas harus mengejar Rukia tapi jika ia mengejarnya Rukia pun bisa tewas ditangan penjahat itu. Kira masih terus berpikir hingga ia merasakan kalau seseorang memanggil namanya. Sementara itu langit yang sejak tadi mendung akhirnya menghasilkan hujan yang cukup deras.

"Kira! Bagaimana dengan Kuchiki?"

Unohana menanyakan keadaan penyelamatnya yang kali ini menjadi sandera, dan anggotanya yang lain menanyakan langkah apa yang harus mereka ambil sekarang.

"Aku rasa kita harus mundur dulu, dan Unohana-sama aku rasa sebaiknya kau kami bawa ke rumah sakit dulu."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kuchiki?"

"Tidak bisa Unohana-sama kita tidak bisa masuk ke hutan saat ini saat ini sudah gelap dan hujan telah turun, kita tidak tahu apakah Rukia telah dilepaskan atau tetap dibawa hingga si penculik telah menemukan jalan untuk keluar."

Tak ada jawaban dari Unohana, ia begitu lemah saat ini tapi ia tidak ingin orang yang menyelamatkannya harus berkorban demi dirinya.

.

Hitsugaya mengumpat setelah menyadari Ichigo telah berlari masuk ke dalam hutan untuk menyelamatkan Rukia, jelas tanpa diketahuinya.

"Dia benar-benar ceroboh, aku sudah mengatakan jangan berbuat gegabah aku yakin polisi wanita itu bisa mengatasinya sendiri. Dia hanya menambah masalah. Bagaimana kalau identitasnya ketahuan."

Chad hanya diam ketika Hitsugaya berusaha untuk menghubungi Ichigo tapi gagal, hujan yang turun semakin deras, dan Ichigo berada di dalam hutan jelas saja sambungan mereka sedikit terganggu, bahkan tidak bisa sama sekali.

"Chad, kita kembali ke markas dulu."

.

TBC to Part 6.

.

A/N

Hai minna-san maafkan mss yang udah lama gak ngupdate fic ini..

Dan kayaknya makin kacau aja nih fic -_-

Gomen-ne. huhuhu~

Present telah menemani mss membuat fic ini, benar-benar nice song..

Kalau ada yang mau ngasih saran atau kritikan bisa lewat review.

Jadi RnR please

Withlove

2+4

….


	6. Cave

Complicated by mss Dhyta

Bleach by Tite Kubo

AU, OOC, Crime

A story begin—

Please enjoy it

Rukia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, berusaha untuk mendapatkan kesadaran penuh, disaat bersamaan itulah ia merasakan sakit yang menusuk-nusuk tepat di kakinya. Setelah pandangannya jelas ia bisa melihat seseorang dengan rambut oranye berdiri di depan api unggun.

Rukia bisa melihat pria itu –dengan topeng yang menutupi wajah— mendekatinya, kontan saja naluri pertahanan diri Rukia bangkit dan beringsut mundur dari hadapan orang itu.

"Hei, aku tidak akan melukaimu, lagi pula aku sudah mengeluarkan peluru dari kakimu. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Rukia tidak menjawab masih menjaga jarak dari orang itu. "Bagaimana bisa aku mempercayai orang yang menggunakan topeng? Siapa tahu kau penjahat dan akan berbuat sesuatu padaku."

Orang itu menghela nafas, dan kembali duduk di dekat api unggun, dengan posisi yang berbeda, bukan membelakangi Rukia tapi menatapnya dari balik topeng. "Aku anggota Shinigami, dan aku tidak mungkin membuka topeng ini nona Rukia."

Rukia bisa mendengar ucapan itu, dan sedikit mempercayainya, hanya sedikit. Karena rambut oranye itu, dan suaranya mirip dengan pria yang ia hadapi ketika kasus pertamanya dengan Shinigami. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan pria menyebalkan yang membuatnya harus berurusan dengan kakaknya.

"Baiklah, aku percaya kalau kau tidak berbuat jahat. Tapi untuk apa kau menyelamatkan ku? Untuk membuatku tidak menangkapmu lagi?"

Seandainya saja topeng itu bisa dibuka Rukia ingin membukanya dan melihat reaksi pria itu, berkerutkah dahinya, atau jangan-jangan ia punya kerutan permanen seperti Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Ah! Kau menyebalkan seharusnya aku biarkan kau mati ditembak oleh orang itu, dan menjadi mayat di hutan. Aku yakin Byakuya Kuchiki pasti tidak pernah mengajarimu tatakrama berterimakasih."

"Hei! Beraninya kau menghina kakakku, lagipula siapa kau? Berani menghina kakakku?"

"Aku…"

Rukia bisa mendengar keraguan yang memotong ucapan pria itu dan melihat pria itu berbalik menunjukkan sesuatu. "Handphoneku tidak menangkap sinyal disini, dan aku rasa handphonemu juga jadi kita terjebak disini dan harus menunggu hujan reda."

"Kenapa harus? Aku rasa kita bisa menembus hujan kalau kita ma.." Rukia yang telah berusaha berdiri kembali limbung dan nyaris terjatuh sebelum orang itu membantunya. Tangan orang itu menahan tubuhnya dan membuat dirinya merasakan hal aneh, seperti kejadian sama yang berulang dengan sentuhan yang sama.

"Dengan kaki seperti itu kau mau keluar dari hutan ini? Jangan bercanda, aku rasa polisi paling bodoh sekalipun tahu kalau dengan kedaaan seperti ini, jalan paling aman adalah berteduh dan menunggu bantuan."

Rukia terdiam, ia merasa tidak senang ketika mendengar ucapan orang itu, tapi juga sebagian dari dirinya setuju. Ia memang harus berteduh.

"Baiklah, aku akan diam disini tapi jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh, atau aku akan…"

"Aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu pada wanita dengan tubuh kecil dan menyebalkan sepertimu."

Rukia menahan emosinya sebelum ia melemparkan sebuah batu kecil ke arah orang itu. "Sebaiknya kau juga jaga mulutmu."

.

.

"Hei."

Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya dan menyambut panggilan Rukia yang telah duduk dihadapannya, mendekati api unggun.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau mau menjadi anggota Shinigami?"

"Kau sedang berusaha menginterograsiku?" Ichigo berusaha untuk tidak menjawab, karena merasa bahwa sebuah pertanyaan dari Rukia bisa saja membuatnya terjebak.

"Tidak, hanya ingin tahu saja. Perbuatanmu merepotkan kami, kau tidak sadar ya?"

Ichigo melemparkan lagi sebuah ranting kayu kedalam api unggun dadakan yang ia buat, memberi waktu untuknya menemukan jawaban yang tepat bagi pertanyaan Rukia.

"Hanya ingin, kadang aku sebal dengan kinerja kalian yang payah. Hanya menangkap penjahat kelas teri, meninggalkan penjahat kelas kakap. Tidak berhasil mencegah sebuah penculikan, mengaburkan pelaku pembunuhan dan banyak lagi."

Rukia menghela nafas, seolah mengerti apa yang dikatakan pria itu ia pun kadang merasa tidak puas dan malu ketika gagal melakukan tugasnya. "Kau sama saja dengan mereka ya."

"Mereka siapa?"

"Ya mereka, orang-orang yang tidak mengerti bagaimana kami berusaha, bagaimana kami bekerja keras untuk menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang. Menangkap orang jahat, memenjarakannya, memberikan hukuman yang pantas."

Hening, tak ada jawaban dari Ichigo. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Rukia sepenuhnya, karena gadis itu cuma bagian dari institusi, dan tak sepenuhnya bersalah. Lagipula ia tidak ingin menyalahkannya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menangkap kalian, aku juga tidak membenci kalian."

Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya, terkejut dengan pengakuan Rukia, yang terdengar aneh ditelinganya.

"Kalian mengungkap kasus Kumoi, yang nyaris tidak tersentuh kepolisian karena ia seorang penjahat kelas kakap yang bisa menutup mulut mereka yang gila uang. Selain itu pun kalian mampu membawa bukti yang menuntutnya ke pengadilan, itu sangat membantu. Tapi sayangnya tidak bagi pihak-pihak tertentu."

"Jadi kau tidak menganggap kami penjahat?"

Pertanyaan kali ini memang pertanyaan yang aneh, ia jelas tahu bahwa dirinya bukan penjahat. Dan pertanyaan kali ini mungkin hanya untuk memberi kejelasan bagaimana tanggapan gadis itu terhadapnya.

Rukia tersenyum. "Tidak sepenuhnya."

.

.

Byakuya telah datang ke lokasi, tempat adiknya hilang dan mengerahkan pasukannya. Ia bisa merasakan kecemasan yang dalam tanpa memperlihatkan ekspresi yang sama dengan rasa cemas itu. Saat ini ia tidak tahu dimana adik iparnya berada, ia harus menemukannya dalam keadaan hidup walaupun hujan masih turun dan keadaan hutan masih cukup gelap.

"Temukan Rukia Kuchiki secepatnya, ingat prioritas kita bukan untuk menemukan penjahat itu, tapi menemukan dimana Rukia Kuchiki berada. Mengerti?"

Semua pasukan yang berjumlah 10 orang itu menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama, mereka belum bubar sampai Byakuya kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Cari dulu di tempat-tempat yang mungkin, tidak perlu terlalu jauh. Jika ia masih hidup pasti ia telah berteduh di suatu tempat. Jika tidak…" Byakuya tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya ia segera berbalik dan membubarkan pasukannya, berharap kata-kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan tidak pernah terjadi.

.

.

Rukia terbangun dari tidurnya, ia baru sadar kalau ia sempat tidur lagi setelah pembicaraan panjangnya dengan anggota Shinigami itu, kali ini pun ia baru menyadari kalau ada jaket yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, ia tahu jaket siapa itu tapi ia bingung kenapa sang pemilik jaket begitu baik padanya.

Mata violet Rukia melihat kearah pintu gua, hujan sudah mulai reda dan mereka berdua masih tidak bisa keluar dengan keadaan seperti ini, ralat sebenarnya bukan mereka berdua tapi dirinya. Bisa saja jika anggota Shinigami itu mau meninggalkan dirinya di hutan tadi, atau di dalam gua ini, tanpa mengobati lukanya ataupun tanpa menemaninya seperti saat ini.

Penjahat yang tadi nyaris membunuhnya masih pingsan dan terikat di dekat pintu gua, Rukia tidak tahu caranya, kenapa penjahat yang sempat menyerangnya bisa pingsan selama itu, mungkin saja ia sudah bangun dan kembali dibuat pingsan oleh anggota Shinigami itu.

Rukia beringsut maju mendekati sosok yang telah menyelamatkannya, tertidur dan bersandar pada dinding gua, api yang sejak tadi menghangatkan mereka berdua masih menyala dan membuat Rukia hanya bisa mendekatinya dari samping.

Tak ada yang bisa dikenali dari pria itu kecuali rambutnya yang mencolok, bagaimana kalau ia membuka topengnya dan kembali menutupnya tanpa diketahui. Lagipula kalau ketahuan apa yang akan dilakukan pria itu padanya? Mungkin saja pria itu akan membunuhnya.

Tapi seperti kata pepatah rasa penasaran bisa mengalahkan segalanya, bahkan ketakutan sekalipun. Tangan Rukia mengangkat topeng itu dari bawah, perlahan-lahan sampai ia bisa membuka seluruhnya. Sampai wajah itu terlhat olehnya, sampai ia mengenalinya.

Sekarang ketika topeng itu bisa terbuka, ia bisa melihat wajah pria itu. Wajah yang beberapa hari lalu berdansa dengannya, yang beberapa minggu lalu sempat berurusan dengannya di bank. Ini pertemuan mereka yang ke 4 dan ia baru tahu kalau Ichigo dan anggota Shinigami itu sama.

Rukia belum sempat mengembalikan topeng itu, rasa terkejut menyelimuti dirinya, seolah-olah ini kejutan yang tak terpikirkan. Sampai kemudian pria itu mengerjapkan matanya dan melihat Rukia telah berada disampingnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

.

.

Mata Ichigo mengerjap berkali-kali berusaha menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi, topeng yang ia kenakan ada di tangan Rukia dan saat ini ia tidak memakai topeng itu. Dilihat dari ekspresi Rukia, sepertinya gadis itu masih mengingat dirinya, dan terkejut melihatnya.

"Kau—sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan? Menangkapku?"

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya, ia menarik nafas dan berusaha untuk tenang, entah perasaan apa yang sekarang sedang menimpanya. "Tidak, hanya terkejut. Ternyata ada juga anggota Shinigami yang aku kenal."

"Pendapatmu?"

Rukia mengerutkan dahinya mengulang lagi pertanyaan Ichigo. "Pendapatku?"

Ichigo mengangguk. "Iya pendapatmu?"

Rukia bisa melihat wajah dengan kerutan dahi permanen itu menunggu jawabannya, ia bisa melihat mata coklat itu menunggunya, mata coklat itu entah kenapa selalu menarik perhatiaanya.

"Pendapatku—"

"Rukia! Rukia!"

Rukia dan Ichigo tersentak kaget, suara itu diteriakkan oleh seseorang dalam jarak yang mungkin saja dekat dengan gua itu, dan pastinya suara itu mencari Rukia, mencari dirinya.

"Aku rasa kau harus cepat sembunyi Ichigo kau harus masuk kedalam gua, lebih dalam lagi. Sekarang!"

.

.

Rukia keluar dari gua itu dengan kaki yang masih sakit, ia berusaha untuk segera ditemukan sebelum mereka melakukan hal yang aneh, semakin cepat ia ditemukan semakin kecil resiko Ichigo ditemukan juga.

"Hei! Aku disini!" Rukia berteriak sementara tubuhnya diguyur air hujan, tubuhnya masih lemah tapi ia tetap berusaha untuk bisa berdiri dan berteriak, menarik perhatian orang yang tadi memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Aku disini!"

Rukia terus berteriak dengan kalimat yang sama sampai 2 orang pria datang dan menghampirinya, sepertinya Rukia bisa melihat perasaan lega dari pria itu –yang Rukia tidak tahu siapa namanya—dan memayunginya.

"Masih ada penjahat yang menyekapku di dalam gua tadi, sebaiknya kalian cepat membawanya, aku ingin segera pergi dari sini."

.

.

Rukia berada di sebuah mobil yang akan mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit, penjahat itu telah dibawa dengan mobil lain, dan Rukia telah meminta pasukan untuk segera keluar dari hutan itu, ia jelas tidak ingin Ichigo yang harus keluar dari hutan itu tertangkap oleh polisi yang berlalu lalang.

"Sebaiknya kalian segera pergi dari hutan ini, tadi aku nyaris mati karena berada disini."

Rukia bisa mengingat kalimat itu ia sampaikan dengan eskpresi mengerikan, ketakutan yang dibuat-buat tapi mungkin saja terlihat nyata dimata para polisi itu, Rukia tertawa geli ternyata ia masih bisa membohongi mereka.

"Bagaimana lukamu?"

Rukia menoleh, melihat kakaknya yang berada disebelahnya. Tubuh Byakuya Kuchiki basah karena guyuran hujan, menggendongnya memasuki mobil ketika mereka masih berada di hutan. Jelas sekali perhatian kakaknya itu tanda pria itu mencemaskan dirinya.

"Tidak terlalu sakit, tadi aku sudah mengeluarkan pelurunya."

Byakuya mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau melakukannya sendiri?"

"Tentu saja, siapa lagi yang akan menolongku, beruntung sekali setelah penjahat itu menembak kakiku, aku masih bisa menyerang dengan batu." Rukia berusaha untuk tidak mencurigakan, mengarang cerita dan membuat semuanya terlihat pas, tak ada yang boleh tahu bahwa yang menyelamatkannya adalah anggota Shinigami, tak lain Ichigo Kurosaki.

.

.

Ichigo memasuki markas dengan wajah pucat, terlalu lama terguyur hujan. Setelah berlindung di dalam gua ia memutuskan untuk keluar beberapa jam setelahnya dan menelepon Hitsugaya. Meminta pria itu menjemputnya di gudang bermasalah itu, ia seperti tidak menyadari kalau dirinya terguyur hujan sampai ia merasakan bagaimana AC mobil Hitsugaya hampir membunuhnya.

"Bisa kau kecilkan AC itu? Kau tidak melihat aku kedinginan?"

"Itu hukuman untukmu, lagipula itu akan membuatnya cepat kering."

"Matikan ACnya!"

Hitsugaya tidak mengalah dan Ichigo yang berada di bangku belakang hanya bisa pasrah, menerima udara dingin yang menerpanya terus menerus.

Dan saat ini, walaupun AC di markasnya tidak dinyalakan tapi ia tetap merasa kedinginan seperti di dalam mobil Hitsugaya, nyaris membeku.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ganti baju dulu Ichigo, aku rasa kau akan masuk angin jika mebiarkan tubuhmu kedinginan seperti itu." Ishida memberi usul, sementara itu Hinamori menyediakan teh panas diatas meja.

"Dan minum ini Ichigo, bisa sedikit membantu."

"Baiklah terimakasih Momo."

"Hei Momo, untuk apa kau membuatkan teh itu untuknya? Ichigo segera jelaskan padaku." Hitsugaya maju dan mengambil kursi, duduk didepan Ichigo yang masih meminum tehnya.

"Tentang apa?"

"Identitasmu tidak ketahuankan?"

"Tidak."

"Kau menolongnya?"

"Iya."

Hitsugaya menghela nafas panjang, menepuk dahinya seolah-olah Ichigo telah memberi jawaban yang salah, dan itu memang kenyataannya.

"Kau yakin dia tidak tahu siapa kau?"

Ichigo terdiam, ia berusaha untuk tidak terlihat aneh, jawab dengan satu kata saja, supaya tidak terlihat bahwa ia sedang berbohong.

"Iya."

Hitsugaya berdiri, dan menarik Momo pelan lalu membisikkan sesuatu ketelinga gadis itu, Momo sedikit terkejut tapi ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Ichigo kembali melanjutkan minum tehnya, ketika ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya ia bisa mendengar Hitsugaya memanggilnya.

"Ichigo, aku tidak peduli alasanmu menolong wanita itu, tapi ingat prioritas kita adalah membuktikan semua kejahatan yang dilakukan oleh para penjahat. Aku tidak peduli ada hubungan apa antara kau dengan wanita itu, tapi jagalah identitas kita."

Langkah Ichigo terhenti, ia berbalik dan melihat Hitsugaya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam, seolah-olah memberinya peringatan, atas segala perbuatannya kali ini.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Lagipula aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan wanita itu."

.

.

A/N

Complicated kembali berlanjut! Updatenya kelamaan ya -''

Mungkin ada beberapa hal yang aneh di fic ini misalnya 'Kenapa penjahatnya terlalu gampang ditangkap?'

Karena pada dasarnya fic ini berjenis crime bukan misteri jadinya gak bakal ada cerita pemecahan misteri, tapi buat penjahat intinya tunggu aja dulu bakal muncul setelah ini.

Setelah mss lihat ternyata chapternya bakal jadi lebih panjang deh semoga aja para reader gak bosen ya.

Thanks buat yang udah review dan Thanks buat yang udah baca

Kalau ada yang kurang Review ya

Review?


End file.
